Heroes Reborn
by robert32514
Summary: Given a new life in a new world as a Demi-God, Logan will give the Monsters of the Demi-God world a new name to fear, The Wolverine. But he won't be alone. Marvel's Greatest return to join the fight against the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes Reborn**

**Ch. 1 Rebirth**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Wolverine**

**Rick Riordan and Marvel/Hugh Jackman do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** This is a rebirth tale. I felt that Wolverine being reborn as Percy Jackson with his healing powers, enhanced senses, Adamantium skeleton and Claws enhanced to allow him to grow as he normally would until his mutant powers matured, and enable Percy Jackson to be stronger a bit in the beginning and show that he was no pushover, plus it would totally be cool to see Wolverine as Percy Jackson, Demi-God, The best there at what he does, but what he does best, isn't very nice. So on with the story.**

** Ch. 1 Rebirth**

My name is Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do best, isn't very nice. At least that's what I used to tell myself all those years ago. The worlds changed since my time. Everyone I ever knew is gone. The only one still kicking is the Hulk. Banner died within him a long time ago. Now the Hulk is a shell of it's former self, walking around, moving from place to place without a purpose. Just like me. Of course there is the Gods of Asgard, Olympus, and other so called Gods and Deities that come and go, they keep me company every now and then.

Thor is King of Asgard, Sif by his side. No surprise there. Then there is Hercules, Son of Zeus, but he and I don't see eye to eye. The Asgardians have offered me a place on Asgard many times seeing that I'm the only hero still wandering this little mud-ball of a planet. But I declined. Like Thor, I was born of the Earth, and I'll die here. I'm just still trying to figure out how to die.

The Earth has changed in the last thousand years, it's all too much like what you would see in Star Trek or any future tech series on television. Too much tech. Mutants and Aliens have long been excepted here as well as meta-humans. All those times trying to be the heroes the world needed while fighting against the racism and bigotry, all those time we tried to make a difference and it finally paid off.

But the world has passed me by. Had a clone once that I adopted as my daughter. Laura Kinney nee Howlett, but she didn't last as time took her from me. I buried her amongst the other X-Men, where she belonged. She was my last link to this world. Now I'm alone. And now I have nothing tying me here. I'm ready to pass on. Too bad the Gods and Fate think otherwise. Too bad for me that is, and I never knew it was coming.

I live in the wilderness of Canada, my home. I live in a Log Cabin in the middle of nowhere, where I was born, and where I'll die. I was just finishing up a wooden fence post around my home when a familiar breeze picked up as I saw the beginnings of a funnel cloud in the sky. Thors' coming. Who cares. I turn back to my work as a flash of light and a sound of thunder signaling the Bifrost Bridge opening and depositing it's passenger.

**"Hello Logan, it's been awhile."**

"Thor!" I acknowledge without turning around as I hit the last post securing the fence with my mallet.

**"How have you been old friend?"**

"I'm alive unfortunately." I turn around and lean against the post, and place the mallet next to me. Taking a cigar out of one of my back pockets, I light up and take a drag. Exhaling I ask the obvious question, "What do you want Thor? Still trying to get me to join you. Forget it."

Thor in Earth based attire isn't new. He does it when he visits every so often. Today is a long sleeve tan colored turtle neck, blue jeans, and industrial boots. **"No, not this time. But I am here to give you something Logan, because it's not just me who giving you a way out, and after today, it may be for the best.**

"What the hell you talking about Blondie?", Something doesn't sit right with this, I can smell it.

**"The Gods of Asgard and Olympus have spoken with the Fates. Your the last of us Logan. They feel that your in need of a new purpose. The Hulk is gone. He was reduced to ashes and scattered into the heavens to be at peace. But you, you're being given a new life in a new world. You will retain your memories, healing abilities, enhanced senses, claws, and eventually your adamantium."**

"Now look here Bub, if you think I'm gonna let you just dictate my life like you..."

**"This wasn't my choice old friend. When you leave, this world will end. The Gods of all pantheons are fading and being reborn in newer realities as we speak Logan. Those of us within the pantheons who fought beside you, thought you deserved to live a new life in a new reality that we may or may not follow."**

Leaning back against the fence with my cigar in my mouth, I say, "Screw the Fates, since when did they ever care about any of us? Why me, why now?"

**"This worlds time is done Logan. Plus they say that where your going, you will be needed. You will retain your memories of your past life, it allowed the Fates to decide how to proceed. As I said, everything you already possess as in powers will be going with you. Who knows, you may even run into myself when I'm reborn wherever they send you and maybe a few other familiar faces."**

"What will I be facing since I'm needed there?" I sneer. I knew this was a setup, at least if he can tell me more, I might be more open to the idea. Always been open to some action which I haven't had in a long time.

**"Monsters and other things that used to excite you Logan." **He chuckles as he leans against the post next to me arms folded. **"So, have you decided if your ready, old friend?"**

Awe, what the hell, sounds like it could be fun. Haven't killed anything in a good while, and killing monsters is right up my alley. Turning my head to look at him, I smirk, "Sounds like fun."

The last thing I see is a sad smile on the face of the Odinson as a flash of light claims me before I could protest. I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye. DAMN IT, I hate the Fates.

When I next awaken, I see the face of a beautiful brown hair and blue eyed woman holding me and making cooing sounds...wait cooing sounds? Getting my bearings, I realize what happened as I look my apparent new mother up and down as she lying in a medical bed holding me as a newborn baby. I hate the Fates. Thor must be laughing this up, as well as everyone else I knew. When I see Thor next time, I'm gonna kick his ass, stupid bastard.

**End of Wolverines POV**

The years pass relatively fast as Percy Jackson formerly known as Logan/Wolverine was a quiet child. He was also very protective of Sally Jackson. He made his displeasure known when she married the fat smelly ass Gabe Ugliano by giving Gabe dirty looks every time he was around. When Percy was eight years old, his mutant gifts and claws returned minus the adamantium. "Thor did say that I would eventually get that back as well." he thought to himself when his bone claws emerged once more. He once more had his enhanced senses and healing abilities. "Time to tell mom about this."

So one day, Percy was able to have Sally take him somewhere private where they could talk since Gabe was gambling with his friends once again. Did the fat bastard have any respect for a womans, in this case his mothers apartment?

Taking him to a park that was currently empty, Percy sat her down where they couldn't be seen very easily and began to reveal everything. He told her of his past life, as an X-Man, an Avenger, as a mutant, a Superhero, everything.

When she had a skeptical look, he popped his bone claws in front of her and she became convinced. He had been for some time training his body to stay in shape and with his mutant heritage back in full swing, he would undoubtedly grow big again, even if he was a kid. He told her that when his body finished maturing that his metal that coated his bones and claws would return and that he would do everything he could to protect her, no matter what.

She smiled and embraced her son. He then told her his true feelings about Gabe and ensured her he could protect her without Gabe around. Since Percy/ Logan was honest with her, she would be honest with him and told him about Poseidon. She revealed everything about this world and about the Gods, about the pact between the big three, and the monsters who hunted the Demi-Gods and sometimes their parents just to get to the Demi-Gods. Percy then swore he would kill whatever monster that dared come anywhere near Sally Jackson, and seeing the fierce resolved look in her sons face, she did not doubt that he would.

So Sally and Percy planned. Sally would divorce Gabe and force him out and go to the courts for a restraining order. She then would go to a bank and get a loan to open a small bakery store business that was sure to make good money with what she had in mind.

Percy would continue training while growing and try to keep out of trouble at school. He eventually ran into several monsters that smelled his godly blood, but at the end of day, he would stand victorious while sending the last monster to Tartarus, he sent it with a warning not to seek him or his mother out ever again and to pass the message on to it's friends with the promise of pain should they ignore his threat. When he sent it off to Tartarus, he returned home to Sally with his clothes torn but he was relatively unscathed due to his enhanced healing abilities. She fussed over him, but had a set of clothes ready.

Two years had passed since they enacted their plan, and it worked like a charm. Sally was very popular amongst the community with her shop. She and Percy opened a Bakery shop like they planned that made cakes, cookies, muffins, pies, and other variety of baked foods as well as various coffees when it received more customers than they thought possible. It was a popular spot that eventually called out to some within the Demi-God community as Percys' sense of smell could tell human from Demi-God seeing he's dealt with Demi-Gods before and knew what to look or smell for. As they had an apartment upstairs, everything was fine until Percy met Grover Underwood, then everything changed.

It was as the store was closing one night when Percy who was sweeping the floor of the shop smelt goat as a boy on crutches walked in on crutches and stared at Percy for a moment. Percy sent a look to his mother who nodded as the goat-boy introduced himself with a smile. "Hi, I'm Grover. This place smells nice, looks great too." He was gonna say more when Percy held up his left hand.

Looking back at Sally, "Mom, gonna talk to this guy outside real quick. Be right back." She smiled and nodded in understanding again.

When Percy dragged the poor guy outside and around the shop, he grabbed the crutches from the now scared kid and started interrogating him. "Who are you Goat-boy? What do you want?" He demanded as he crossed his arms, one which held both crutches.

Grover paled and began to sweat, "Wha..What do you mean goat-boy? My names Gr...Grover. Grover U...Underwood."

"Stow it, you're a Satyr." Sniffing the air surrounding the Satyr, Percy/Logan could smell it on him. He'd known a Satyr before. Good for a laugh and didn't mind a good Cigar.

"How did you know?" he asked clearly scared now.

Percy tapped his nose while smirking. "Chiron sent you, didn't he?"

You know of Chiron?

"I'm a Demi-God, I make it my business to know these things. My mother had nothing to hide from me by telling me exactly who and what I am, who my father is. I studied everything there was to learn on Greek Mythology. So it's only fair to assume Chiron still lives."

Grover hung his head and explained how he was sent to befriend Percy and how eventually Chiron himself would come later in the future to see Percy for himself. "Hmph, you go tell Chiron, that if he wants to check up on me, to come and see me himself. Not to send a Satyr to do his job."

Looking at the saddened Satyr, he wrapped an arm around shoulder and handed him his crutches back. "Come on, let me get you some food and a coffee. Mom will most likely send you back with a care package for both you and Chiron."

That was the beginning of a solid friendship as a few days later, Chiron in a magical wheel-chair and Grover arrived during a slow time. Sally had hired a few hands as business was getting better. When Grover returned and with a man in a wheel-chair, she and Percy who had just walked in from school met up with the Satyr and Centaur and directed them to a private room used for personal and private meetings. She brought a fresh pot of coffee, some muffins and cookies and Percy brought the mugs as they all sat down as Sally closed the glass door in the meeting room so she could watch her workers, but not before Percy had to clear out a chair for Chiron to maneuver in.

"So, you must be Chiron. I'm Sally Jackson, and this is my son Percy. Have some snacks and coffee."

"Thank you dear girl." Chiron said as he helped himself along with Grover who greatly enjoyed the snack and coffee. "So Sally, Percy, Grover tells me you knew of us and myself included and felt I was still alive. Does that mean you know who your Godly parent is as well?

Percy grunted and nodded as he sipped his coffee. Sally then explained how she met Percys' father and the events that ended up in Percy being conceived. Percy knew it by heart so it didn't bother him to hear it again. Chiron then explained there was a place for Demi-Gods where they could train in their Demi-God abilities and Sally had informed her she knew where it was and promised to send Percy when he and she felt that he was ready.

Something Chiron understood. Forty-five minutes later, after exchanging niceties, contact information, and inviting them over as much as they wanted, Sally had Percy gather a box of muffins and a pie to take with them. Chiron promised to keep in touch and Percy insisted Grover hang out more often.

When they left, Sally looked to her son and asked if he was alright. "Time will tell mom. Somethings coming. I don't know what. Whatever it is, the world won't be safe from it. We need to be ready."

Nodding, they went to back to work, letting the future be just that, the future, as they put it to the back of their minds as they went back to work enjoying one anothers' company as a mother-son team of Bakers.

** Major points to whoever can guess the name of the Satyr that Wolverine is friends with during the Infinity Gaunlet series. Let me know what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2 It begins

**Heroes Reborn**

**Ch. 2 It begins**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Wolverine.**

**Rick Riordan and Marvel/Hugh Jackman do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 It Begins**

** May 31, 2006**

As a student of Yancy Academy, Percy formerly known as Logan but also known as the Wolverine to the monsters of the Underworld, was constantly a stickler for trouble. Try as he might, the accidents he had were not his fault. He smelt them. Apparently, they didn't get the memo when he sent the last beast to Tarturus.

Chiron felt it best to keep an eye on Percy by acting as his Latin teacher with Grover as his protector. Sad thing is, Percy didn't need protection, so it was only right that he not trust them with his secret, neither did Sally.

A freckled face bitch named Nancy Bobofit was seriously pissing Percy off as she was throwing wads of sandwich at Grover in which they got stuck in his hair. Percy was already on probation for standing up to bullies and defending those who can't defend themselves. The Headmaster had threatened Percy with Death by in-school suspension if anything bad happened.

When another wad of sandwich wound up in Grovers' hair, courtesy of Nancy, Percy snapped. "That's it, she's dead!"

Percy got up to go confront her, but Grover stopped him. "Hey it's cool, I like Peanut Butter anyway man. Besides, you're on probation. You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Percy so wanted to pound her face in. But it seemed his suspicions about something coming was about to become a reality. He then felt something in himself. A familiar sense of extra weight on his body. Turning where no one could look, he slowly and as quietly as he could let his claws out a bit, and lo and behold, his Adamantium metal had returned. He smiled a sly smile and just hoped it didn't effect his continues growth. Letting his claws re-holster themselves back into his wrist, he sat upright while acting normal as can be.

Chiron under his assumed form of Mr. Brunner while in his magical wheelchair, led the museum tour. He had led the students through a lot of Greek and Roman antiques, none of which impressed Percy due to seeing it before in his past life.

The class was led by Chiron to a statue of a huge sphinx on the top and started to tell the class how it was a grave marker, a '_stele'_, for a young girl around the current childrens age. Percy tuned him out as he knew everything already. No, his attention was on Mrs. Dodds who was giving him the stink eye. Percys' inner beast was telling him she was a threat and wasn't what she appeared.

Mrs. Dodds was a math teacher from Georgia, or so she claimed. She always wore a black leather jacket, even though she looked fifty. Percy wasn't fooled. He smelt Brimstone and Sulfur coming from her the first day she arrived and something more. Something beastial like. The Biker chick look didn't fool Percy.

She treated Nancy like gold where as she treated Percy like a demon spawn. Percy had always kept her within his sights every time she was around or near him. She'd assign him detentions doing things that just pissed off Percy even more. Today, he confided in Grover that Mrs. Dodds wasn't human, Grover agreed. When he wouldn't say anything else, Percy almost strangled him until he found out she was really a Fury who was sent to keep an eye on Percy.

At that revelation, Percy mentally prepared himself for a showdown with the Demonic Bitch from hell.

Nancy snickered when she heard Grover agree with Percy but she didn't see Percy almost assault his best friend or hear the comment about Mrs. Dodds being a Fury.

"Will you please shut the hell up?" Percy hollered out loud at the freckled faced idiototic girl.

"Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?" Chiron/Mr. Brunner asked in front of everyone.

Not one to show embarrassment on his face, with a look of steel resolve he answered, "No Mr. Brunner!" while giving Nancy a look of pure loathing.

Chiron/Brunner kept on teaching when my eyes locked onto Mrs. Dodds who tried to circle around me as if she was studying the best way to attack me. I gave a snarl at the Fury who went wide-eyed but then smirked as if she was gonna enjoy this. Game on.

They came upon a scene of Kronos eating the Gods of Olympus on several antiques. But Percy was too focused on the Fury as Chiron kept trying to get his attention as his words fell on deaf ears around Percy. Chiron/Brunner would talk to Percy later in the day to admonish him, but Percy would have none of it as he informed Chiron he knew what Mrs. Dodds was and was wanting to keep her within his sights whenever she was around.

When lunch began, Nancy appeared in front of Percy with her ugly ass friends and dumped her half eaten sandwich on Grovers lap. "Oops!" she grinned showing her crooked teeth. Percy was really losing his cool around this broad, that his mind went blank as he thought he heard a wave roar in his ears.

Though he didn't touch her, he knew that somehow he was responsible for Nancy winding up in one of the Museum Fountains. Nancy screamed, "Percy pushed me!"

Suddenly, the Fury in human form, Mrs. Dodds was beside him with a deadly grin. Some of the kids began to whisper and gossip that the water grabbed Nancy. Knowing who his biological father was in this world, he figured it was something he needed to train himself to control lest he lose control again.

When Mrs. Dodds finished babying that bitch Nancy, she turned to Percy with a malicious grin. He decided to return the grin with a challenging growl.

"Now Honey.."

"Don't Honey me hag, what do you want?", Even if it wasn't the right thing to say, Percy sure felt good saying it.

"Come with me,"

"Wait", Grover cried out, "It was me. I pushed her."

"Save it Grover, this isn't gonna help me. Besides, I can take care of myself. So relax, I'll be back." Percy reassures him, god bless his soul. "He's a good friend, but in my opinion, I work best alone. Whatever she's up to, I can take it." He thinks to himself

She nods as she hears Percy refusing to let Grover take the blame, but has a look that says, "that's what you think." "Mr. Underwood, You-will-stay-here. Understood?"

A look from Percy has him nodding. Somehow he doesn't think Percy can take her. That he's inexperienced. If he only knew.

Turning his eyes on Nancy Bobofits' smirking face, He gives her the "Bitch, you're next look." Turning back to Mrs. Dodds, Percy sees she's pulled a disappearing trick on him. That's cute, but fine, my heightened senses work just fine." He thinks to himself. Following her scent, he tracks her to see her standing at the museum entrance at the top of the steps, way at the top of the steps with an impatient look and gestures Percy to come on. Didn't Hades teach his bitches patience was a virtue?

Halfway up the steps Percy turns back to Grover who kept looking between him and Chiron with a pale look as Percy smirks, gives him a salute that said 'wish me luck.' Looking at Chiron, he sees his head stuck in a book, but he's pretty sure that it's a cover as he knows Chiron would follow. He shouldn't worry, much! Turning back, he see Mrs. Dodds disappeared yet again. Sighing and shaking his head, he just follows his nose as she was now inside the building at the end of the entrance hall. He follows her deeper into the museum. He finally caught up to her in the Greek and Roman section of the building. He knew the place was empty as he kept his senses sharp, in case of an attack.

Mrs. Dodds stood sideways to him with her arms crossed in front of a big marble _Frieze_ of the Greek gods. She was trying to psych Percy out by growling. Deciding to use reverse psychology on the Furies ass, he growls right back. She's staring at the _Frieze_ like she wants to pummel it till nothings left.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she says.

"Your point?", he replies as he looks at her then at the statue she stared at, then back at her. He noticed the statue was of his father, Poseidon.

Tugging at the cuffs of her leather jacket, she asked in a now altered voice, "Did you really think you would get away with it?" Looking into her eyes, Percy sees she's got the "I'm gonna tear you apart and eat you." look.

"You accusing me of something?" He growls warningly with his fists just itching to pop his claws.

"We are not fools Percy Jackson," She says. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

Not knowing what she's talking about, "If you're talking about pain, let's just cut the bullshit and get right down to it Demon."

She turns fully towards him with eyes wide. "You know?"

"I've been onto you since day one. It's your scent, you smell of Sulfur and Brimstone." he replies.

"Well, it seems the time for hiding amongst you humans is up. Time to die." she screeches. As she begins to transform into her true form of a Fury, he watches as her leather jacket melts into large leathery wings. Her eyes burning with fire and brimstone, her fingers stretching into talons. She was definitely a hag with bat-like wings and a mouth full of fangs that could undoubtedly tear a normal man to pieces.

"Good thing I'm not a normal man or kid." Percy thinks to himself. "Finally, something we can both agree on." he says as his claws pop out of his fists and he takes a defensive stance readying himself for battle. The look of shock on her face is priceless as she gazes at his claws then his eyes as they now take a golden feral sheen. "What is he?" she asks herself as she gazes at the claws then his eyes several times. She then realized there was a bigger predator in the world, and it was not she.

Chiron/Mr. Brunner who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before wheeled in and stopped to gaze upon the confrontation only to see the claws on Percys' hands. The Fury looks upon Brunner and sees a pen in his hand, but turns back to Percy who'd rather watch her.

"What ho, Percy!" He shouts throwing the pen at him only for Percy to instinctually reach out and catch it and throw it back without taking his eyes off the Fury.

"I don't need it Chiron, thanks for the help though. This bitch is mine."

At that, the Fury attacks as does Percy who roars out a battle cry as the two lunge and collide in mid-air only for them to fall to the floor with Percy on top because of his Adamantium laced Skeletons weight as well as his Adamantium Claws having penetrated the Furies chest. Before she could get up, Percy quickly yanks one set of his claws out and cuts her head clean off. Stepping back, he watches as with a hiss, her body and head explodes into golden dust that disappears moments later.

"Did not know who she was fucking with.", he said as he spat at where the female Fury also known as Mrs. Dodds apparently died. He was willing to bet his allowance that she'd be back and with reinforcements.

Turning back, he sees Chiron with a look of both intrigue and fear. "What are you?" Chiron asks in an almost whispering tone of fear.

Re-holstering his claws back into his wrists with the skin healing over, Percy replies, "Just someone who refuses to die and is the best there is at what he does, but what I do best, isn't very nice, as you just saw. Now, wanna tell me why a Fury has been tailing my ass all year?"

"I cannot Percy, but what I do know is that you are no normal Demi-God. I've never in all the centuries that I've been alive seen anyone like you, with a feral quality to them and still be human. But I think it's time you came to camp so we can figure out what you are."

"I already know what I am. You wanna know, you can ask the Fates, they'll tell you I'm sure, if you ask nicely. I won't, since you obviously don't trust me and won't tell me why that Fury was after me, I'll just keep to my own secrets until you decide to start talking."

Chiron nodding his head, just looked down in shame and thought as Percy collected himself and walked by the Ancient Centaur.

Deciding to call it a day, Percy decided to head back to the Academy and give himself a shower and a rest. He'd call Sally later when he was rested.

Almost a week later, on a late night, he watched as Grover left to go speak to Chiron, no doubt about what had happened to Mrs. Dodds. Having been trained as a Samurai and a ninja in his past life and kept up his training since he could walk in this new life, he silently followed Grover while sticking to the shadows. As Grover met up with Chiron in his office, Percy silently crept up to the side of the office door as he listened, attuning his hearing so he could hear every word being said.

"...alone this summer, I mean a Kindly one in the school! Now they know for sure as we do-"

"We would only make matter worse by rushing him." Chiron said. "We need Percy to mature more."

"But we may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him-"

Chiron didn't get to say much more as Percy got tired of how they spoke about him behind his back as he stepped in front of the door and kicked it in, causing the two individuals to jump at his intrusion..

"Alright, enough talking like I'm ignorant. Something's going on and I wanna know what. Now someone better start talking before I get real mad. And trust me, you don't wanna make me mad."

"How long have you been listening Percy?" Chiron asks.

"Long enough. Now what's this about a Summer Solstice deadline?"

Chiron just sighs and holds his hand out and offers a chair. When Percy sits he begins to explain that there is a dispute between Zeus and Poseidon because Zeus' Master Lightning Bolt which proceeded all others was stolen. He thinks Percy stole it and knows there is now a connection Percy and Poseidon. In fact he knows that Percy is Poseidons' son. Something Percy knows and won't deny as he nods.

"So let me get this straight, Zeus thinks I stole the Bolt? And If I'm hearing this right, I've got till this Summer Solstice to get it back, right?" Percy asks as the clogs in his head starts working out a foreseeable problem. His mothers in danger if Zeus, Hades, or the other Gods go after him through her. It was in the Gods nature to use people, 'Innocent People' as bait to get what they want.

Quickly standing up, he walks out as he heads to his room to pack so he can begin his trek home. He hears Grover running up behind him hollering, "Percy?"

When Grover reaches him, he asks, "Percy, what are you gonna do? Where are you going?"

"Home!" is his gruff reply as he enters his dorm room and packs. When he's done, he begins to head towards the exit as Chiron approaches in his wheelchair, "Percy, it's not safe for you out there."

"That's where you're wrong Chiron. It's my mother who's not safe. If anything happens to her, there will be a reckoning. The party responsible won't be able to hide from me. If Zeus, Hades, or any of the other Gods fucks with my mother, I'll make them wish they were never born or created. You tell them that. You tell them I'll give them a war they wouldn't believe." Exiting the door, they could already see they sky clouding over in response to Percys' threat.

Chiron hoped it wasn't too late. God Help them all.


	3. Chapter 3 Minotaur

**Heroes Reborn**

**Ch. 3 Minotaur**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Wolverine**

**Rick Riordan and Marvel/Hugh Jackman do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 3 Minotaur**

After Percy got home and saw Sally was well, he told her about what he had found out and decided that it was best he remain with her for the rest of the term. Something she gladly accepted. He got back into the routine of helping her run the shop while earning his share from working in the store. A few days later, Sally came to him while he was training his body in the living room within their flat. He was currently doing some situps when she surprised him by speaking about taking a vacation to her and Percys' favorite beach, Montauk.

They would be there for three days in the same cabin as they always had. Percys' grin said he was more than ready to go. Sally and he had saved more than enough money to go and Percy thought it would be a nice way to in a way be in touch with Poseidon even if he couldn't be there in person. Plus it would give him a means to relax because he didn't think Poseidon would let anything happen to his mother while on his turf.

After taking a shower and making a phone call to her two assistant managers that she would be gone for a three day vacation with Percy. She then packed while Percy showered. Her head assistant manager arrived as Sally gave them the keys to the shop and made sure they promised to take good care of the store. When Percy was finished showering and was refreshed, his packing already done while Sally was in the shower, they took off in her new Dodge Durango that she had bought recently. They had stopped to acquire of bit of food, ice, and sodas before they continued their trip to Montauk.

It was sunset by the time they got there. Percy noticed that everytime they came here, Sally would de-age so to speak looking younger and happier. Her eyes turning the color of the sea. He knew this is where his father and his mother met and where he was conceived. The location of the rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sands in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets and most of the time, the sea was too cold to swim in.

Though Percy and Sally loved the place, they decided to clean it up and freshen it since they now had the money. When they were done, they then replaced the sheets, the curtains, everything. Shortly after, they restocked the kitchen area and made some snacks and decided to take a walk on the beach, fed the seagulls blue corn chips, munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and some snacks his mom made while at work.

Blue was his mothers favorite color as was his. She made anything she could get her hands on that was blue, cakes, candy, soda, you name it, she made it. That only made Percy chuckle while he thought on that. In his old life, his favorite things was strong beer and cigars. Here he was a kid, and didn't want to fall into old habits around her though he was tempted at times.

As it got dark, they made a fire. They roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. She used to tell him stories about her past, before her parents died in a plane crash. She told him about wanting to be an author soon since when she could as a hobby when not running the shop. He eventually got the nerve to ask about his father since she hadn't talked about him in a while.

"He was kind. Tall, handsome, which is where you got your rugged looks from." She teased. "He was powerful, yet gentle. You look so much like him. I have never regretted what time we spent together, nor do I regret having you in my life. A former Super-Hero to boot." She laughed.

Percy blushed at her praise of him and of his being just like his father.

"I wish he could see you Percy, he would be so proud of you. Just like I am. My Wolverine." She tusseled his hair until he leaned into her just watching the fire. She wrapped her arms around him and all was well for the time being.

"How old was I when he left?" Percy asked gazing at the fire remembering faces of his past life. Of Jean, Storm, of loves lost and of his father and mother in that past life when his memories resurfaced. Of Victor, his half brother.

"He was only with me for the one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin..."

"Ok, I get it mom, no need to go for the x-rated part.", Percy joked. She laughed out loud at his embarrassed look. When Percy was able to squash the images out of his mind, he asked if he ever knew if Poseidon knew him as a baby.

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."

Percy could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a man several times of his life of a man that looked like the man that Sally would describe as being Poseidon. Percy knew that there may have been a good reason why Poseidon was never around, yet his presence was always felt around Percy. Like he was watching over him, giving him strength when he needed it. Chiron once explained that after World War Two, that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a pact on the Styx to not have children ever again. Apparently Zeus broke that oath and Poseidon followed. Besides, Percy in his past life as Logan knew what it was like being with a woman and having children that came out much like himself.

After a moment Percy asked if she was gonna send him to boarding school. She then decided to be up front with him and have him go to Camp-Halfblood. He was getting stronger and needed a place to be safe, but Percy told her he wouldn't go until he was sure she was gonna be alright. She just sighed and kissed the crown of his head as they both continued watching the fire. Half an hour later they packed it in and went back to the cabin and decided to call it a night.

That night, Percy had a vivid dream. It was storming on a beach and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle were trying to kill each other on the surf. The Eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with it's huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Running towards them, he knew he had to stop them from killing each other, but he was running in slow motion. He knew he would be too late. He saw the eagle dive down, it's beak aimed at the horses wide eyes and he screamed, "**_NO!"_**

Waking with a start, he looked around as he had his claws out and his sheets were torn to shreds. Calming down, he sheathed his claws as he heard the howling of the wind. Chancing a look outside the window, he saw it was in fact storming outside. The kind of storm knocked shit down and destroyed homes. Lightening flashing and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. With the next thunderclap, Sally awoke. She sat up, eyes wide and said "Hurricane."

Percy was able to put two and two together and realized that Zeus and Poseidon were preparing for War. Suddenly Percy heard a familiar voice outside the cabin. Grover was here. "How the hell did he find us?", Percy asked himself.

He opened the door as Grover was panting at the door minus his pants."Uh Grover, where's your pants?"

"Searching all night," he gasped "What were you thinking?"

"Contrary to what you and Chiron think, my life does not revolve around you Grover. Now whats got you so spooked? What's going on?"

_"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" _ he yelled. "It's right behind us."

"What's behind you Grover?" Percy demanded grabbing him by both shoulders and yelling at him.

"Not me, us. Minotaur." He gasped as Sally and Percy went wide-eyed at that. Percy was tempted to go and face it, but his mother was his main priority. "Protect Sally, deal with Minotaur later." he mentally growled as the beast inside agreed. Pack before pleasure.

Sally quickly dressed as Grover kept looking behind him and threw a shirt and jacket at Percy. She then grabbed her purse and said, "Get to the car, both of you. GO!"

Percy nodded as he grabbed Grover by the arms and ran to the Durango. As Sally got in behind them, she turned it on and gunned the gan peddle and hightailed it out of Montauk. They tore through the night along the dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Durango. Rain lashed the wind-shield. Percy didn't know how Sally could see anything as he couldn't see anything, even with his enhanced senses, but she kept her foot on the gas.

Every time there was a flash of lightning, Percy glanced at Grover who was nervous as hell. Closing his eyes, he stretched his hearing as he heard a weird noise closing in on them, and knew the Minotaur hadn't given up his chase as it got closer than before.

"Grover, who sicked the Minotaur on us?" Percy asked as his eyes took on their feral glean.

"Hades did, and he's not very happy right now either."

"I warned you, If Hades wants a fight, then he's gonna get one." Percy said flexing his hands just itching to unleash his claws on something.

Sally made a hard left. They swerved onto a narrow road, racing past darkened farmhouses, wooded hills, and **Pick your own Strawberries **signs on white picket fences.

Moments later she pulled the wheel hard right and Percy got a glance of a figure that she'd swerved to avoid- a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

"What was that?" Percy hollered out.

"We're almost there," Sally said ignoring the question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

Not caring where he was going, his internal beast was raging to be let out, it was just the thought of protecting Sally that kept the Beast at bay.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling _Boom!_, and the car exploded. Seconds later, Percy came to as he peeled himself off the back of the drivers seat while feeling crushed, fried, and hosed down at the same time. Cracking his neck, he called out, "MOM?"

"I'm ok, Percy, you?"

"Just peachy. Okay, what was that?" Shaking off the daze, he saw that the car hadn't really exploded. They'd swerved into a ditch. Their drivers side door had been wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.

Lightening. Zeus. That was the only explanation as his sense of smell was unable to work due to the rain. They'd been blasted right off the road by Zeus. Next to Percy in the backseat was Grover in a motionless lump. "Grover!" He shouted. Slumped over, Grover was bleeding from the side of his mouth. Shaking his furry hip, he hoped Grover wasn't dead.

Hearing Grover groaning about food was a good sign.

"Percy,", his mother said, "We have to..." Her voice faltered as Percy looked back. In a flash of lightening, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, Percy saw the Minotaur lumbering towards them on the shoulder of the road. The thought of it hurting Sally made his blood boil as he began climbing out of the ruined car, despite Sallys' protests. As he got out and stood, he saw the creature was a tad smaller than the Hulk, but still big. He seemed to have a blanket over it's head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy.

"PERCY!" Sally cried out snapping him from looking at the creature of legend. Running to the side, he yanked the door open with almost super-human strength. Pulling her and then Grover out, he tells them to stay and wait for him.

"Okay Lamb-chops, come get you some." he calls out in challenge as he pops his claws and begins running at the beast who was not expecting the Demi-God he was promised to attack him. As the lumbering beast tried to reach out and grab the mutant Demi-God, Percy dove and slid between it's legs while reaching up with one clawed fist and cut where it's testicles should have been. The Minotaur fell to one knee, then the other as it grabbed where it's manhood should have been and started groaning and crying out in pain. Percy spun on the watery road and stood up and rushed again as the beast continued to cry out in pain, and with a huge leap landed on it's back using both sets of claws to steady himself as the Minotaur was in too much pain from loosing it's balls to notice his former prey turned predator claw its way up its back. Deciding to finish it, Percy then using his claws began to climb up the creatures back till he got to its neck and head. Standing on it's shoulders while grasping some of its mane, as the beast now noticed and figured out what the mutant Demi-God was gonna do, Percy ripped off the blanket and after seeing where it's horns were, slashed them both off and then proceeded to decapitate the Minotaur. After a few swipes of his claws, the Minotaur fell headless and then both its head and body disappeared into a golden dust. Percy fell a few feet to the ground landing on his feet. Standing and steadying himself, he saw through the rain that in killing the beast, its two horns that he had severed from its head remained behind. Sheathing his claws, Percy bent over to retrieve them.

Sally and Grover were amazed at how easy it was for Percy to dispatch the ancient beast of myth. As Sally and Grover started to run towards Percy who was walking towards them with both of the Minotaurs horns in his hands, Sally fell to her knees as she felt a painful pull in her gut.

Percy seeing this started running to her only to see her call his name once, "Percy?" and then disappear into golden dust.

"No, no, **NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Dropping to his knees where she vanished into golden dust, Percy started tearing up the road with his claws as if searching for her in the Earth while crying out in angst and madness.

Not wanting to get anywhere near Percy with him like this, he clomped his way to Camp Hallf-Blood to inform Chiron about Percy and about what happened.

Dionysus, the God of Wine had heard Chiron talk about this certain Demi-God for several weeks now, but it was the recent revelations about this individual that peaked his interests as he joined Chiron in going to see what's what. Several other Demi-Gods followed until at the bottom of the hill they saw a small crater that looked someone slashed their way through. In the middle was a hunched over figure whose arms could no longer move, almost as if he was too tired to move and too warn out due to trying to tear his way to Hades. Chiron issued those who followed to stay back as the boy was extremely dangerous, especially when upset.

When Chiron slowly walked into the small crater now overflowing with water and dirt, he dropped to one knee and gently grabbed both of Percys' shoulders to see if he was alright. He didn't expect the boy to jump on him and point his right set of claws in between his eyes, while holding his shirt in his left balled up hand.

Dionysus quickly called upon vines to subdue the boy, but it was like he could almost sense them as quicker than thought possible, he quickly turned both ways cutting the vines that tried to sneak up on him before turning back to Chiron assuming his position again of pointing his claws at Chirons eyes.

Nobody moved as they heard only one sentence that was more of a growling question, "How do I get to Hades?"

"P..Percy, you must calm down." Chiron tried.

"Talk Centaur, before I cut your damn head off."

Suddenly, a bright flash and Percy was removed from Chirons person by a lightening bolt. Said lightening bolt sent Percy flying back on his back several feet, skin steaming as his clothes were vaporized, only for everyone to be amazed as they saw him get up and heal before their very eyes. Every inch of bone that looked like it was shining metal, muscle, and then skin healed in less than a minute as Percy called out to the sky, "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, ZEUS?"

Another few lightening bolts hit him repeatedly, and this time he wasn't getting up, though like before, he did heal as quickly as he did the first time. But he wasn't waking up as Chiron had Dionysus use his vines to tie Percy up as he was too dangerous to be left on his own. Several Ares campers carefully placed Percys body on a stretcher and carried him to camp.

Dionysus and Chiron needed to know what they were dealing with until an Iris message from Zeus informed them that Percy needed to be placed in Poseidons camp. The Fates had explained that Percy is no ordinary Demi-God and that he has a purpose here. That unless Percy lives, Olympus will fall should he be destroyed.

Just what the hell did they get themselves into.


	4. Chapter 4 Fate and Jeans Return

**Heroes Reborn**

**Ch. 4 Fate and Jeans return.**

**I do not own Wolverine or Percy Jackson**

**Marvel and Rick Riordan do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 4 Fate and Jeans return.**

** The Afterlife, In the realm of The Phoenix**

** "Jean...Jean...JEAN!" **

"What is it you want, Phoenix?" An orb of a pure soul that was Jean Grey spoke before her sister spirit.

**"Logan, our mate has been reborn anew in a world of Gods, Goddesses, Titans, Demi-Gods, and Monsters within a new reality. He is alone and will not succeed in his new life without us. He needs our help. Are you with me sister?"**

"For Logan, anything."

**New Reality August 1993**

Unknown to Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, the Spirit of Phoenix/Jean Grey is reborn within her newborn daughter when Annabeth Chase, formerly Jean Grey breathes her first breath.

**The Night Hades kidnaps Sally Jackson**

** "Zeus, we would have words with thee."**

"What is it you want, ladies?

**"The one known as Percy Jackson is not who he appears to be."**

"What are you saying?"

** "He was once, in another Earth Reality, a noble warrior. He was called, The Wolverine. He was a mutant. Like Demi-Gods, mutants were different, outcasts, but through his allies and sheer determination, he brought them into a new age. But he was not alone, even now. Other Heroes born of that same reality, both Mutant and Meta-Human have too been reborn and given a chance to fight for our reality. Where as the other reality is no more. Percy Jackson and your son Jason Grace were once Brothers of the same cause in the other reality. They fought in many wars and battles together. Where as Percy was once James "Logan" Howlett, also known as The Wolverine, Jason was once known as Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, The Greatest Champion of human rights and liberties to have ever lived and he lives yet again, through your son."**

A round package materializes above Zeus as it slowly lowers itself within his outstretched hands. When he removes its wrappings, he notices its colors. With the color of red-white-red outer format and a white star inside of a blue circle.

**"This shield, once wielded by Captain America is composed of both Adamantium and Vibranium. Both metals are strong, indestructible, and capable of withstanding much impact without damage, and it must be returned to he who once wielded it. Like Captain America, the Shield was a symbol of Hope, peace, and safety, so it shall be again. A new age of Heroes is being reborn in this world. Percy Jackson must not be killed for he is innocent of the theft he was accused of. He and your son will unite the Demi-Gods of Greece and Rome. What say you Zeus?"**

Thinking on what the Fates was talking about, images of heroes in various shapes and sizes appeared within his mind. But the image of a man in a uniform that looked like the American Flag, with the colors of red, white, and blue, and a mask that covered a percentage of his face with wings on the side and the letter 'A' on his forehead wielding the same shield now in his hands. Then an image of a beast like man with wild hair with claws of metal extending from his knuckles fighting beside the Captain and at his back. After seeing these images of another Earth reality and its past, Zeus came to a decision, "Very well, I will permit it. I will not strike Percy down or condone his mothers kidnapping, nor will I ask any other God, Demi-God, or monster to attack and or kill him. If you had appeared before me earlier, I would not kept Percy from his place among his cousins at Camp Half-Blood. I will speak to both Poseidon and Hades."

**"No, let this play out. Give Percy a chance to find the one who set him up and free his mother on his own. He deserves his revenge. Besides, a love of his past awaits him at the camp, she will know what to do. We can no longer interfere. Now we must allow things to play out as they were meant to. Should you tell anyone, tell Poseidon, but he must not interfere either. Good luck Lord Zeus."**

**Camp Jupiter, in the dorm of Jupiter**

Zeus in his form of Jupiter teleported into the Cabin of his name as Jason Grace walks into the room after a shower. In Zeus' hand, wrapped once more, is the Shield that Jason once wielded all those years ago in the other reality. Jason seeing his father, kneels before him.

"Rise my son. I have a gift for you. Something that belongs to you as it did once before."

Lowering the wrapped package into a now confused Jasons hands, Jason unwraps the object and his eyes widen as they look over an object, no Shield, he thought had been buried with him in the other reality, in accordance with his will.

Looking back to his father, he asks, "You know?"

Nodding, Jupiter sits on Jasons bed and pats it asking non-verbally for Jason to do the same. As he does, Jupiter explains everything the Fates told him. He then asks Jason to tell him what he can of the time before he was reborn. By the time Jason is finished with his tale, Jupiter who listened intently, informs him of Camp Half-Blood and asks him to not speak of the Greek Camp and its inhabitants until Jupiter says it's time. After spending a bit of time with and getting to know his son, he places a charm on the shield so Jason could subconsciously call it whenever he needs it as it becomes a a bracelet of the same colors as the Shield itself. He then walks his son to Lupa the Wolf Goddess' tent and explains how he wants Jason as the leader of the Camp, as he trusts no other Demi-God other than Jason. Something that Lupa aquiesces to under Jupiters glare. Once he gives his son his best of wishes, he teleports himself back to Olympus.

Arriving in the throne room of Olympus, Jupiter transforms back to his form as Zeus and calls Camp Half-blood via an Iris call after seeing Chiron being threatened by a now feral Percy with his claws mere centimeters from Chirons eyes. He sends a bolt of Lightening down on Percy to remove him from Chiron, only to see and hear an anguished and very angry Percy Jackson mocking him. Zeus could not blame the boy for being angry, so he sent down a few more bolts only to render Percy unconscious. Speaking to Chiron, he then informs him to place Percy into Poseidons cabin, no questions asked, and that Percy is not to be harmed. He then Iris calls Poseidon and has him come to Olympus for a private meeting.

Upon Poseidons arrival, Zeus apologizes to Poseidon for believing that Percy stole the Master Bolt, and secretly informs him about Percy and how he knew Percy was his son and what he was forced to do to protect Chiron. He then informs him of both Percy and Jasons past in the other reality and how Heroes of another world have been reborn in their own children. He suspects others will follow or already has done so. Zeus informs his brother how this information should remain between them for the time being and then explains how Sally has been taken by Hades and what it could mean when Percy wakes up.

Poseidon agrees to wait and not interfere. If what Zeus says is correct about Percy and his past life, then he need not act. Hades will come to fear his son Percy unless he releases Sally. Poseidon chuckles at the implications of what his son is capable of and what Hades is in for.

**Camp Half-Blood**

As Annabeth Chase dabs Percys head with a clean wet clothe, she is watched over by Chiron who is in his magical wheelchair and is currently distracted by a book. She then smiles and silently slips into Percys mind and give him a surprise he never saw coming.

In the recesses of Percys mind, Percy snaps awake as he looks upon a room he hasn't seen in Lord knows how long. Sitting up in his bed, he looks around and sees that the room looks exactly like his room back at Xavier School for the Gifted in New York. Getting up, he looks into a mirror within the room behind the door. He doesn't remember a mirror ever being there as he sees who he used to be and how he used to look in his past life. "Why do I look like I used to?" Percy/ Logan thinks to himself.

Opening the door to the room, he walks out and sees almost an exact replica of the hallways structure. "What the hells going on here?", He almost silently says to himself. **"Logan!"** a whisper in his head calls out. Spinning himself around, he tenses as he pauses. He could have sworn he heard a voice in his head, a voice of someone familiar call his old name.

**"That's because you did!" **The voice calls out again in his mind. "Where are you?", He calls out dangerously.

**"Go to the office."**

Slowly, he found his way through the mansions replica heading towards where he remembered the professors office was. A few moments later, staring at the door leading to Charles Xaviers office, he took a breath and slowly opened the door. As it opened, the body of a red haired woman in a red long sleeved shirt and a red skirt had her back to him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's been a long time Logan." the familiar voice of the woman said as she barely turned her head. Now he knew why he had recognized that voice.

"Jean?", he whispered as he went wide-eyed.

Turning fully so he could see her, Logan was close to choking as he held back tears and stared at the woman who meant so much in the world to him. She slowly walked towards him as he did the same and met her in the middle and touched her face. "Jean?" he asked as she nodded while smiling that smile he loved so much. His lips then attacked hers as they then began to kiss one another in complete and wild abandon. After a bit, they stopped to take a breath. "Tell me this is real Jean. Te...tell me..your...real." he said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against her own.

"I'm real Logan." She said as she then looked into his eyes. "You're not the only one who came back. There's others as well. You were the first. Right now, I'm inside your mind. When you awake, I'll be different. Just don't do like you did and try to choke me like last time."

"No Jean, never. Never again." He said as he kissed her again. After a bit, she gently pushed herself from him and looked him in the eye and said, **"Wake up Logan, wake up."**

"Wake up Percy, wake up."

With a gasp, Percy opened his eyes as he saw a set of stormy gray eyes attached to a blond haired young girl. The smile on the girls face reminded him of the one person he loved most. **"Jean?"** he thought out.

The girl sitting over him smiled seductively and nodded. **"Yes Logan, or is it Percy now?" **she thought back to him. Playing along, he said, "Hi, I'm Percy."

The girl continued to smile as she replied, "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Where am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood. I've been taking care of you since you got here."

"I'm glad it was a pretty girl like you. I'd hate to see what a daughter of Ares looks like." he replied cheekily.

"And how do you know if Ares is my father or not?"

"Please, you got the look of someone who is intelligent, a study-holic, a woman with brains. Clearly a daughter of Athena."

"Flattery will get you many places Mr. Jackson!" Annabeth purred in his ear as she leaned into his right ear, then teased him by gently nipping said ear with her teeth.

"You're a tease Anny, better be careful, Chiron will think we know one another." He whispered into her ear as she smiled seductively at him. "Is it ok for me to get up now?" As she nodded, he realized he was shirtless. **"Is it me, or are you constantly wanting to see me shirtless?"**, he thought to her. She just whacked him playfully on the head as he got up.

"Hello Percy, glad to see your awake.", another familiar voice spoke out as Annabeth stood up and moved out out Percy's line of sight, as he gazed at Chiron, who was once again in his magical wheel chair. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, bub? But I still wanna know how I can get to Hades. He has my mother. I won't stop till I get her back. Now you can tell me how to get there, or I'll find out on my own, either way, Hades ass is mine. When I go for Hades to get my mother back, I'm going for blood. No law, no code of conduct, you point me in the right direction and you get the hell outta my way."

"Percy, going after the Lord of the Underworld will not get her back."

"I don't want to hear it Chiron. He sealed his fate when he fucked with my mother."

"One week!"

"Excuse me?"

"Give me one week. If you still feel so strongly of going after Hades, then I won't get in the way."

Looking to Annabeth, he gave her a questioning look as she answered it with a nod.

Percy sighed as he then said, "Fine, one week. But only because I need to get my mothers car fixed and I'll need some stuff. Anny, tell me there's someone here who can fix a destroyed car?"

"We have the Hephaestus cabin. Not much sure if they'll be able to do it unless you give them an incentive."

"I'll think of something." Getting out of bed, he cracked his neck and back as he stretched.

**"I always hated when you did that Logan, but I hated your smoking cigars even more."**, Annabeth thought to him.

**"Give it time doll, give it time. The only reason I haven't done so was because of mom, but I may cut it permanently if you by me a pack of sunflower seeds."**

** "Deal, just don't leave your shells around."**

** "You got it Jeanie."**

"Annabeth, would you be so kind as to show Percy the camp?" Chiron asked as he rose from his magical wheel chair. For about an hour, Annabeth/Jean showed Percy/logan around and having him memorize the place. Things were well until a black haired biker chick that Annabeth mentally told him was Clarisse LaRue, Daughter of Ares, God of War entered his field of vision.

"God of War huh?",he thought as he looked at all of the Demi-Gods in and around the War Cabin he affectionally called it. **"****If only those kids really knew about war."**, he thought to himself as Jean nodded in agreement.

Everywhere he looked, kids were wearing orange Camp Half-Blood shirts. Looking to a big four story house, Annabeth mentally told him that the remains of the last Oracle of Delphi was there. Percy got the distinct idea that the Oracle was watching him.

He got to see the strawberry fields that paid for a lot of their expenses.

**"So, Jeanie, what can you tell me of Grover that I don't already know?"**

For a bit of time, Annabeth mentally regaled him with Grovers' history including Thalia, Zeus' girl being killed and how Zeus turned her into a tree, while using her life force to create a barrier that kept monsters out. **"Poor kid!"**

Annabeth told him how they were friends even now and how she has remained in mental communication with her as Thalia somehow still lived, though was still a tree. Annabeth would do all within her power to help free her from the tree as soon as she found a way.

Looking upon all the cabins, Percy was impressed with the Architecture that reminded him of Greece's ancient ruins.

She gave him a run down on all the Cabins, but it was Cabin five that still held his interest and was beginning to piss him off as he gazed at a stuffed boars hanging over its doorway. The kids all looked like punks dressed like bikers, wrestling, fighting, loud rock music, etc.

The loudest was Clarisse LaRue who reminded him of Victor, his brother. Looking anywhere between 13-14. She wore a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, about a three X-L underneath a camouflage jacket. Percy paused as she sneered at him and he gave her a middle metal claw salute. **"Yeah, she could definitely pass as Victors kid, Jeanie."**

Annabeth just chuckled at that as they kept walking. A short time later, Clarisse decided to see how well she could get on his nerves, something Percy/Logan and his internal beast was hoping for. **"A way to see who's the Alpha of the pack?"**, Annabeth asked him mentally.

**"Got it in one babe."**

"Well, a newbie!"

"Clarisse, don't! You'll just get hurt. Besides, don't you have a spear to polish or something?"

"Sure, just so I can run you through with it Friday night!"

That was the wrong thing to say as Percy/Logan lost Jean once before and a few times after and he'll be damned if someone does it again as he rushed the girl quickly and grabbed her by the throat, picked her up and slammed her down and then unsheathed two of his claws pinning her on either side. "Threaten her again, and I'll take your damn head off. Regardless of who your daddy is bitch." And to make sure she got the message, he slowly released his middle and final claw till it pressed up against her windpipe, just nicking the skin, and drawing a dab of blood. "If you think I'm joking, try me. The name Wolverine should tell you all that you need to know as even monsters fear me, as will you." She couldn't move due to the claw near her wind pipe, but you could see the fear in her eyes and the confirmation that there was a bigger Dog in town and its name was Wolverine.

The term Wolverine did indeed cause the sons and daughters of the War God to back the hell up as Percy sheathed his claws and keeping his eyes on the War-Girls own as he backed off and walked away, leaving Clarisse LaRue on the ground near tears as Percy introduced her to fear. You could see it not just in her eyes as the tears finally fell, but her pants as well as a trail of yellow liquid flowed beside her from the back.

As the son was setting, Annabeth got tired of walking and that's when Percy invited her inside his Cabin. **"Maybe later, I have to get my Cabin ready for dinner."**

** "My doors always open to you Jean."**

** "I know Logan, I know."**

** "Tomorrow, I'm going for moms car. You think any of the Smith Gods kids will work on it?"**

** "Well, one of them should seeing as one of them is Forge reborn."**

** "Forge, really?" **He asked wide-eyed.

**"Yep!" **

** "Damn, gonna have to say hi to the tinkerer later!"**

** "You'll see him at dinner. I'm sure with those ol' factory senses of yours that you can guess which one is him."**

** "Maybe I will."**

** "See-ya in a bit, my Wolverine." **, She mentally spoke as she kissed him on the lips and left swaying her ass as if daring or tempting him. Before she took a third step, he tugged her right arm back and yanked her back as he kissed her hard and slowly relishing in her taste as his right arm wound around her waist and the other in her blonde hair as she did the same. They then stopped to catch their breaths as Logan then bit her on the collar bone, marking her and saying, "Mine!"

"Yours Percy, always have been, always will be." as she submitted to his animal side once more. He kissed her once more and then rested his head on hers before he let her go get ready for dinner moments later while he tried to keep his animal from taking her right then and there.

_**"We should take her now Logan!"**_ his inner animal side roared.

**"We will soon bub, real soon."** Percy replied.


	5. Chapter 5 Forge and a Mystery

**Heroes Reborn**

**Ch. 5 Forge and a mystery**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the X-Men**

**Rick Riordan and Marvel does**

**Positive reviews are welcome**

** Ch. 5 Forge and a mystery**

Percy met up with someone named Luke, head boy of Hermes cabin. When Luke asked why Annabeth didn't introduce him to camp, Percy replied that he'd already been claimed while in the infirmary. Luke nodded in understanding and offered his hand in friendship which Percy took. He then offered Percy training in which Percy accepted, but then informed him of having knowledge of various fields of hand to hand combat and Martial Arts as well as having trained in Samurai style sword fighting in which Luke was amazed if his facial features gave him away. He then asked if Percy wouldn't mind a sparring session sometime and Percy accepted.

When the dinner horn blew, Percy could have sworn it was a Conch Shell that blew, something he hadn't seen in years. Luke directed him where to go as he nodded his thanks and walked by himself up a hill to a mess hall pavilion. As he marched alone, he noticed Grover and a few Satyrs joining him from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls that were apparently tree Nymphs appeared from the trees. One girl about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and was now skipping up the hill.

In all, there were maybe a little over or under a hundred campers, a few dozen Satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood Nymphs and Naiads.

At the Pavilion, torches blazed around the Marble Columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the side of a bathtub. Each cabin had it's own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded.** "Hermes's been busy!" **Percy mentally teased to Annabeth who stumbled a bit in her place at the Athena line as she laughed out loud. Some of her brothers and sisters were wondering what had her laughing so hard, shaking her head, she said it was nothing, yet she shot Percy an amused look.

**"Your bad Percy."**

**"I know!"** he mentally said unashamedly.

Three of the tables were empty as Percy took table three as everyone except Annabeth, Chiron, and another that Annabeth mentally told Percy was Dionysus the God of wine, or Mr. D as he liked to be called. Apparently Chiron informed him of what transpired in the Infirmary when Percy was claimed. Sighing, Mr. D stood and called out, "Everyone, can I have your attention? Good. Now, the reason Mr. Johnson..."

Chiron came up and whispered in his ear, "Right yes, sorry, Mr. Percy Jackson is sitting at table three is because while in the infirmary earlier, he was in fact claimed by Poseidon the moment he came to after being hit by Lord Zeus' bolt not once but four times and is still kicking. So everyone, let's make Mr. Jackson feel welcome shall we, hmm?"

All at once, campers, Naiads, Nymphs, and Satyrs fell to one knee as Chiron called out, "Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. All Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Looking around, Percy was glad everyone knew who his father was but didn't enjoy people kneeling before him, "Oh for Gods sakes people, I'm just another Demi-God like you, not the Pope. Stand up and let's get this feast started."

Everyones' heads rose as they gave him a strange look and then rose at their own pace as the dinner feast began. Grover decided to sit with Mr. D at table 12 with a few other Satyrs and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. For some odd reason, everytime Percy looked at Mr. D, he was reminded of pictures Steve Rogers showed him of Abraham Erskine, the scientist who made Steve into a Super Soldier and eventually Captain America. "Maybe Erskine was reborn as Dionysus in this world, minus the memories." he mentally told himself.

**"You may be right luv!" **Annabeth mentally sent him. **"Anythings possible."**

**"Yeah, maybe."**, he sent back.

Chiron stood to one side of table 12 seeing that the table was too small for a Centaur.

Annabeth joined her siblings at Table 6 with a bunch of serious looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey blond hair.

Clarisse sat behind Percy at Ares table. She'd apparently got over being embarrassed by Percy earlier as she was laughing and belching right alongside her brothers and sisters.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody went silent. He raised a glass. "To the Gods!"

Everybody including Percy did the same and shouted, "To the Gods!"

Wood Nymphs came forward with platters of food: Grapes, Apples, Strawberries, Cheese, Fresh Bread, and yes, even Barbecue. His glass was empty but Annabeth mentally told him to speak to it and get whatever he wanted so long as it wasn't alcohol.

**"Damn. Spoil my fun."**

**"Sorry lover, blame Mr. D for not leaving one of Zeus favored Nymphs alone."**

Percy just grumbled as he called out "Blue Cherry Coke." At Annabeths questioning look, he mentally replied, **"Blame Dad and mom."**

She just giggled at that as he drank a toast to Sally, wherever in Hades realm she was. After loading his plate, Annabeth told him that the campers always offered a portion of their food to the Gods as they liked the smell.

A small girl standing by and attending the fire that Anny revealed as Lady Hestia knew of them and swore to keep their secret as she herself welcomed the change that the Greek Demi-Gods were about to go through. Bowing his head at the Last Olympian in respect, he offered a portion of his meal after he rose sending some Barbecued brisket to his father and sending a wink to Hestia, even sent her some of the same thing as well as some fruit. Hestia who blushed mentally called out, **"Be careful Mr. Jackson, or I'll have to break my Vow to Zeus and share you with Anny there." **She mused.

Percy just flashed her his pearly white teeth as he mentally sent back, **"Would that be so bad?"** and grinned in a predatory grin that made Hestia even redder as she had to turn away to keep Dionysus, Chiron, and everyone else from seeing how the Wolverine was affecting her. Annabeth hearing and seeing how Percy was affecting Hestia was laughing so hard after she sat back down that she lowered her head in her arms as she kept banging her fist on the table as her body language showed she was amused greatly by Percys antics. Her siblings didn't ask as they shrugged and begun to eat.

When everyone finished eating, Chiron pounded his hoofs again for the campers attention. mr. D got up with a sigh. "Yes, well I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin Five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations." Another cheer rose and died down a few moments later. "That's right, Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Chiron came to and took Percy to the side as he explained that he and Mr. D needed to speak to him later. Percy acknowledged that as Annabeth and a big strong kid whom Percy smelt of fire, metal, and coal came up to them. Chiron excused himself as the three wandered off. When they were sure they were alone, Annabeth introduced him to Charles Beckondorf a.k.a. Forge. After the two hugged, shook hands, and got reacquainted, Annabeth began to shuffle her feet a bit as she looked down. When Percy asked her what was wrong, Beckondorf answered for her, "What she didn't tell you before was that Thalia is or was reborn from Ororo a.k.a. Storm, our favorite Storm-Bringer herself. Thing was she couldn't bring herself to reveal her past life yet and allowed herself to accept her fate when she was attacked by the monsters forcing Zeus to turn her into a tree. She protected our secret Logan, nearly at the cost of her own life."

"Damn, anyway it can be reversed." he asked concernedly.

"I've been working on something with my brothers and sisters secretly since Annabeth found the one thing that may reverse Ororo or Thalia to her true form, but that means you getting Mideval on a Cyclops that has what we need."

That one clue gave Percy the information he needed, "The Golden Fleece. But from what I remember, Polyphemus has it, and from what legends say, he's pretty big."

"Is the mighty Wolverine scared of one Cyclops?" Annabeth teased.

Percy just playfully growled as he gave her a "What do you think?", look.

"Inside our cave, my sisters and brothers were able to secretly create a hanger as well as an old bird if you catch my meaning." He said tilting his head in a certain angle knowing Logan knew what he was talking about.

"Is it..."

"Just like before and even better than ever since we have the necessary materials. I've been secretly recreating everything we'll need as well as Cerebro. Since we have Annabeth who is the only telepath here, I'm not sure about Xavier having followed us here, but I've inputted Annabeth into the computers programming. Once its up and running in a few days, we'll be able to see if they're any other mutants out there as well as Demi-Gods. Which brings us to another problem, Annabeth, myself, Thalia, and now you should know that we believe there are more than just Greek Demi-Gods."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked in wonder.

"Remember how Rome rose to power after Greece fell?"

"Your saying that the Greek and Roman Gods are one and the same?

"Exactly Percy!" Annabeth said. She explained how after her arrival she heard things and began to do some investigating. Once Beckendorf arrived, she and he able to put things together. So much so that it's reasonable to assume there is a Roman Camp somewhere in the States, most likely California. Percy decided to push that theory aside as he asked Beckondorf if he could help him retrieve his mothers car and fix it up for him. Becondorf beckoned him towards their cave where his siblings were already in the process of fixing it as they retrieved it after the sons of Ares picked him up and sent him to the Infirmary. He then informed Percy how he was gonna install some extra features for both defense and offense into it just like he's been doing to the Black Bird. That left Percy with one more problem. Somebody set him up by stealing Zeus' Lightening Bolt. "Anny, have you ever read anybodies mind here since you've arrived here yourself? Anyone that you'd think would have the balls to steal Zeus bolt?"

Shaking her head no she replied, "I try not to ever since you told me about what happened in the other time-line."

"Would you be willing to. I need to find who set me up and to clear my name."

Sighing, she answered, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

They stepped out of the cave as Annabeth stretched out her telepathy to peer into the minds of everyone within the camp minus Chiron, Dionysus, the Naiads, the Satyrs, and the Nymphs. She wasn't sure how protected everyones mind was but the moment she entered Lukes minds did she find out what she sought and more as she discretely left his mind. She broke down into Percys arms as she cried about what she found. She showed both Percy and Charles what she found while inside Lukes mind. It wasn't just Zeus' Bolt stolen, but Hades Helm of Darkness as well. Luke stole them and gave them to Ares. Ares wants the Big Three to fight since it's in his nature for wanting War. Luke on the other hand is aiding not Ares, but Kronos because he's mad at the Gods, in particular the ones who won't claim their children and his own father, Hermes.

They now had the information they needed. Now they just needed to wait until Cerebro was ready as well as his mothers vehicle. Cerebro to find Ares, the vehicle to get to him. Percy decided to play this on the down low as to not tip what they knew to Kronos, Luke, and Ares as they decided to call it a night and meet back up in the morning.

He informed them he had to meet up with Mr. D before he turned in. Shaking Forges hand and kissing Annabeth, he turned and headed to where his nose told him to go as he followed Chirons scent. Almost seven minutes later found him at Chirons Cabin as he rung the doorbell. Chiron let him in as he opened the door and stepped to the side permitting Percy entrance. Walking to his main study, he saw that Dionysus was waiting inside taking measurable sips of a diet soda. Offering Percy a chair, they got right down to business so to speak.

"Percy," Chiron started, "This is Mr. D. whom you've seen earlier this evening..."

"Dionysus, good to meet you." Percy said as he held his hand out.

Mr. D. choked a bit on his soda as he fought to regain himself as he stared at Percy wide-eyed. When he did, he asked, "How did you know?" while taking Percys hand and giving it a shake or two.

Percy tapped his nose, "You smell of Grapes, Earth, and wine."

"Well, I don't know what to say about that. Speaking of which, what are you? I know you're a Demi-God, that much I do know. But there's more. No Demi-God heals like you and no Demi-God has metal running through their entire skeletal structure let alone bladed claws, not a feral quality before, during, or after a battle like you did when you killed the Minotaur. Good job by the way. These are yours." He said as he laid the Centaurs horns on Chirons desk in front of him. "So, I ask again, what are you? And please don't lie to me. I loath liars."

"You really wanna know?" he asked looking into Mr. D.'s eyes.

"Yes!" both individuals asked.

"I'm a mutant!"

Chiron sputtered as Mr. D. raised an eyebrow as Percy began his tale. For over an hour they listened in rapt attention as Percy told them everything. When finished both God and Centaur sat back in shock as they processed this information. Mr. D. all the while sensed no lies as he listened. He was further shocked that the other pantheons existed in the other reality. "I'm have to check into that at a later date. See if the other Pantheons exist here too," Mr. D. thought to himself. The things mutants had to face in the other world and how people like Percy/Logan/Wolverine acted made Dionysus respect for him go even higher than before, not that he'd say otherwise.

"I really look like this...Abraham Erskine from your original world?" Mr. D. asked questioningly.

Percy nodded as he spoke of how when it came to ferals and their perfect recall though for him it took some time due to his memories being scrambled because of Striker and Sinister. It took something drastic for his memories to resurface and him to get his head together.

"Huh? Well, I for one am gonna go talk to Zeus and see if he knows and see what he wants to do." Mr. D. said as he stood up. "In the meantime Mr. Jackson, may I officially say, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said as he held out his hand which Percy took.

"Thanks Mr. D. It's an honor to be here." Mr. D. nodded as he took a playing card from his pocket, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. It then became a security pass as he snapped his fingers. The air seemed to fold and bend around him as he became what looked like a hologram, then a wind and he was gone, leaving behind a smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

Looking back at Chiron, Percy saw he was in deep thought as Percy sat back down. When Chiron came to Percy asked him if he was ok to which the Centaur replied, "Yes, sorry it's just this kind of thing has never happened before. This is new territory for Mr. D. and I. Mutants."

"Actually, there's more than just myself." Percy sent back.

Thinking back on it, remembered how Annabeth spent more time with Percy then anybody else. "Annabeth!" he whispered as realization as Percy nodded. Using his memory to remember what qualities Annabeth had and the one person Percy spoke passionately of, he could only surmise Annabeth is a reincarnated Jean Grey also known as Phoenix. When he said as much, Percy nodded again.

"And Charles Beckondorf is Forge reborn. Our tech and weapons expert. There maybe more of the X-Men out there and or here, they just need to be found. Charles is currently putting the finishing touches on Cerebro so we can find them."

"Cerebro?"

"A helmet used to find mutants and Meta-Humans. Charles a.k.a. Forge is like I said, putting the final touches on it. He's also programming it to find Demi-Gods and to bring them here with the Black Bird."

"Black Bird? The XR-71?"

"Forge is currently building it as well as working on my mothers car. Once done we'll be using it to help find more of our kind regardless it they're more than Demi-God or not. My idea is to also create a Holographic training simulator we called the Danger Room that can be used for training. We'll show you what it can be used for once we have it up and running. Now, is there anything else I need to tell you?"

"No, Mr. Jackson, that will be all. But I do have one last request, please be a bit gentler on Clarisse, we don't need her father making an appearance, do we?"

"Just so long as she remembers her place, I would say not. But if he wants a fight, I'll give him one. Then I'll drink a beer with him afterword. It'll be nice to get a workout with him again."

"Be that as it may, do try to restrain yourself next time Mr. Jackson. Now head on to your Cabin Percy and try to get some rest."

Nodding and wishing Chiron a goodnight, Percy left Chirons Cabin and headed to his own. What he found there blew his mind. Annabeth was nude in his bed until he got closer and got a whiff of her scent. This was not his Annabeth or Hestia, hell not even Clarisse. Deciding to play along, he sat on his bed as the Annabeth wannabe moved a bit with her body exposed as Percy slowly worked his right hand from her stomach, past her breasts, and to her neck where he roughly grabbed it as he popped his claws on his left hand and placed them just a few centimeters from the left side of her face as she looked scared to death, "I'm going to ask only once, and you better get your answer straight, Who the Hell are you?"

"Aphrodite." came her answer as she shifted to her true form forcing Percy to look away. When he turned back, in her place was a woman who's beauty rivaled all others. Percy retracted and sheathed his claws and then slackened his hold on her neck.

"Forgive me Aphrodite, but what do you think your doing?"

"Well," she said sitting up and massaging her throat as Percy took his hand away, "I was wanting to seduce you since my children told me of you. It seems you're a better animal then Ares is and I thought I'd see if the same was true in bed."

"Sorry my lady, but my heart belongs to another."

"You will sleep with me!" She demanded as Percy felt something inside trying to bend itself to her will. The beast inside of Percy added its own strength to fight whatever hold the love Goddess tried to have over him.

Growling "No!" he stormed out of his Cabin being sure to slam the door so all the Cabins nearby heard it as the lights within them came on.

Annabeth in her Camp Robes saw Percy staggering around shaking his head as he dropped to one knee fighting Aphrodites influence. When she came to him, she knelt and lifted his head and saw his green eyes gone and replaced with his golden sheen when his beast was free, but it looked like Percy was in control.

** "Percy, what's wrong?" **She mentally asked him.

**"Aphrodite. My...cabin. Looked like...you. But smelled...different. D..demanded...we sleep...together. Fighting her...influence."** He mentally growled as he finally succeeded but was rendered unconscious do to the mental strain on his mind.

Annabeth raised her head and looked dangerously at Aphrodite inside the Poseidon Cabin, as she smirked then walked back into Percys' cabin only for it to flash. **"Most likely headed back to Olympus, the Slut."**

Chiron clomped up to them and knelt to ask what happened. When Annabeth told Chiron what happened and why, he thought it best if Percy stayed with her for the night until he was done sending Poseidon and Zeus an Iris message. Then another to Athena to inform her of the situation. Chiron thought it best Athena be brought into the know as Annabeth nodded her consent and had one of her brothers help drag Percy to their Cabin and into her room. To Chiron, "It was gonna be a long night of explanations," he thought to himself as he headed back to his own Cabin. Glad there was at least one Demi-God able to fight Aphrodites charms.


	6. Chapter 6 Hound from Hell

**Heroes Reborn**

**Ch. 6 Hound from Hell.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The X-Men**

**Rick Riordan and Marvel Studios do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 6 Hound from Hell.**

Every time Percy was near an Aphrodite Camper, he either glared or growled in a way that sent the sons and daughters of the Goddess of Love nearly pissing themselves, turning the other way and beat feet back the way he or she came. It helped that Annabeth spoke to her mother Lady Athena and came clean about her past life and her powers and of her sister spirit Phoenix whose power level could equal out or be more than that of a God or Goddess. Phoenix swore that she would never use her powers to harm innocents or do battle with a God or Goddess unless provoked, something that Athena had no problem with. She revealed her secret to not just her mother, but her siblings at the same time, not through verbal communication, but via telepathy. She let them all see her memories of her past life, of the battles she fought, the friends she made, then the love triangle between her husband Scott "Cyclops" Summers and Logan "The Wolverine" Howlett. of the X-Men, about everything. It was an understanding Goddess of Wisdom who mentally spoke to her children to keep this secret between themselves and no one else outside of the Cabin was to know, which all of them agreed to.

Athena then pulled Annabeth aside and had her demonstrate what exactly she could do including having Phoenixes help. When Annabeth was done, Athena questioned her daughter about how she truly felt about Percy a.k.a. Wolverine. Annabeth poured her heart out to her mother and even explained that not only was she Percy/Logans soul-mate, but the Phoenix knew it too and even encouraged it. She even was forced to show Athena her mark on her collar bone when Athena saw a bit of it as Annabeth leaned forward in embarrassment. Athena didn't know how to take that but knew that it was The Fates giving these two star crossed souls a second chance and warned her daughter that if Percy ever hurt her, that there would be hell to pay, to which Annabeth nodded in compliance.

Athena kept her distance from Percy as she would have to talk to Poseidon about his son first as she was still weary of the fact that he was still a child of Poseidon. Annabeth introduced Charles "Forge" Beckendorfe as they showed her all that they originally had in the original reality was currently being recreated here in this reality. The first was Cerebro, followed by the near complete XR-71 Blackbird as Forge had come clean as well with his father and his siblings. Hephaestus had been supportive and like Athena, demanded everything they were doing remain silent. Next was blueprints for the Danger room that they were gonna share the details about and even use in front of Chiron so it could be used in future training exercises.

While Annabeth and Charles was showing Athena around, Percy was busy finishing his own work with Charles siblings in putting the finishing touches on the Dodge Durango, he was visited again by a God. But not just any God, this one smelled of the Sea. As he placed the key within the ignition switch and turned it, he got what he wanted to hear most as the engine turned over and sounded strong.

"She purrs like a Kitten!" The voice spoke from the passenger side of the vehicle. Percy for some reason didn't hear anyone get in the car though its passenger side door was open. Snapping his head up, he gazed upon a man who was dark skinned with a Hawaiian button-down T-shirt and a pair of Khaki shorts or Dickies as they're also called. His hair was short and a dark brunette color though the sides were graying a bit as his eyes were the deepest color of the Ocean itself. He scent reminded Percy of the Sea as he took a long whiff of this mans scent. His smile made Percy feel content.

"Father?" Percy asked.

"Indeed I am Percy. It's good to see you. You've grown up so much since I last gazed upon you though I've always watched over you from within my own mind as I connected to yours."

Nodding, Percy then asked why he was there.

"Because I had to see you. I have spoken to Chiron and Aphrodite will no longer Sexually Harass you or come anywhere near you. You have my word. Athena will probably do the same though the performance you used against your cousin did leave something for her to think about. No doubt that next time Annabeth will use her own powers to disfigure Aphrodite either temporarily or permanently, depending how you look at it. Zeus apologizes and wishes you to know that he had nothing to do with what happened to your mother, also you are free to roam the skies once the Black-Bird is ready. Hephaestus and a few of us Gods who can be trusted and in the know have agreed upon your plans to find the other Demi-Gods."

"Ok, then tell Zeus that once we have my mother back, we're going after the Golden Fleece to restore Thalia. She's a reborn Mutant as well. A close friend of Jeans, and Forges, and myself named Ororo Munroe also known as Storm. Her mutant gift is to control the weather, though her favorite skill and power outside of using Lightening which I still have mental pains of, was her ability to fly as she used the wind to propel her wherever she wanted to go. We intend to bring her back."

Chuckling at his son's past mental pains of Storms lightening remark, "And the Barrier?"

"Will remain in place as Forge is also looking to reinforce that with specialized weapons and energy fields or shields."

"Very well." Poseidon paused as he went into thought before continuing, "I have...something to tell you. You have a baby brother. He's not human, but he's not quite a monster either. He's a...a Cyclops and his name is Tyson. He can be of help as he is quite intelligent himself, just shy. There's also the matter of your older brother, Triton. Though he's not a big fan, what the Naiads have told him of you has his curiosity piqued. As is your step-mothers, Amphitrite. "

"Get Tyson here, I'll handle the rest. If anybody fucks with him...!" Percy leaves the threat hanging as he extends his right fist and pops his claws as Poseidon glances at his sons claws for the first time.

Poseidon in awe of the blades, extends the fingers of his own right hand towards Percys' claws as he asks, "May I?"

Knowing what Poseidon meant, Percy nods and lets him as Poseidon traced the sides of his sons claws with a finger and then intentionally poked one of his fingers on the tip of said claw as golden ichor flowed freely. Poseidon placed his finger into his mouth before he healed it. "Who did this to you in the other reality?" Poseidon asks dangerously.

"Can you enter my mind?" Poseidon nodded. "Then take a peek."

Percy opened his mind as Poseidon gazed into his sons eyes and observed his memories of his past life as he saw a young sickly bedridden Logan who after hearing shotgun blasts, jumped from his bed and ran from his room finding his father lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood having been shot by a double barrel rifle, how young Logan lost control and in his anger and despair activated his mutation and attacking his fathers murderer. As he pierced the mans guts with his freshly hardened bone claws, he received a shock as the dying mans last words revealed that the man he thought was his father wasn't, as his true father died by his own claws and revealed the truth to him as he died. His mother as he turned to look at her in surprise, gave him a look of disgust as she gasped and demanded to know what he was.

As he ran into the night, he didn't pay attention to the sound of a shotgun blast going off as his mother blew her own head off. How his half brother Victor chased him into the night, caught him and took his hand as they ran through the history of their World and its wars from the Confederate War, World War One, World War Two, the Korean War, and Vietnam. During Vietnam, Victor revealed what they were as he unintentionally killed a fellow soldier with his own clawed hands, while lost in his blood lust. The soldier who tried to stop Victor from raping a Vietnamese woman fell, as other soldiers surrounded and was about to gun Victor down, Logan came to his aid where he revealed his own claws to their fellow soldiers and were eventually arrested and sentenced to Death via Firing Squad.

Poseidon watched as a Col. William Striker found Logan and Victor alive inside of a cell with no windows with a rat as company that Victor was playing with. How he recruited Logan and Victor both into a mutant division as they had many missions until Logans last mission in Africa had him questioning their orders as Striker allowed Victor to kill an innocent to get him to talk about what he wanted, a metal rock from space. When Logan left the Unit, he spent years in Canada with a woman named Kayla until Striker paid him a visit with an Agent Zero that Logan had no love for and who did his own amount of killing innocents the day Logan left the Unit.

It would later reveal how Strikers true colors came into play when Kayla who Logan thought to have been killed at the time by his brother enabled Victor to reveal his betrayal as well as he and Logan battled to which Victor won, but not before he snapped one set of Logans claws. Striker visiting Logan at the hospital offered the revived mutant a chance for revenge. On and on Logan/Percys past played as it saw all that he went through at the hands of Striker, when the Adamantium was bonded to him in the first time-line, Kaylas betrayal and Logan eventually forgiving her and helping free her sister and mutants who were caged and being experimented on by Striker until being gunned down by Striker, Wade Wilson a.k.a. Dead Pool, Charles Xavier, Magneto, the mutant killing machines known as Sentinels, Time traveling to prevent that future, Apocalypse, S.H.I.E.L.D., The Avengers, The Gods of Asgard, Olympus, Jean, his clone Lauren and adopted daughter, and what Weapon-X had done to her, Dagon his son, everything. When Poseidon pulled out of his sons mind, he gasped as his mind processed all that he saw.

"How d..How did you stay 'gasp' sane, through all...that?"

"I adapted. I lived. I survived." Percy said as he looked into his fathers eyes, "That's what I am, a survivor."

Poseidon nodded in understanding and pride as he looked at his son in a new light. "I hope you find her Percy, your mother. Bring her home."

"I intend to.", the Son of Poseidon says as he sheathed his claws.

The next day Logan, Charles and his siblings and Annabeth rested. On Friday night after dinner, Chiron called out as it was finally time for 'Capture the Flag.'

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded as the campers all stood at their tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavillion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an Olive Tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarrisse, her siblings, and her friends ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Percy turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?"

"Yeah."

"Ares and Athena always lead the temas?"

"Not always," he answered. "But often."

"So if another cabin captures one, what do you do- repaint the flag?"

Luke grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?"

Luke gave a a sly look, as if he knew something Percy didn't. Though as they spoke Annie was mentally informing Percy without looking his way how Hermes Cabin made a temporary alliance with Athena Cabin, Apollo Cabin, and Hephaestus Cabin. Luke informed him of the same thing as he wanted Poseidon cabins help. Percy agreed though he was internally fighting his urge to keep from killing Luke.

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus and Poseidon. Though to be honest, Apollo and Hermes was the biggest in Camp Half-Blood. Privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities- in order to win support. Though Poseidons Cabin did it just to fight Ares Cabing until his nose picked up a scent of something that didn't belong. Something that smelled of Sulphur and Brimstone and Dog breath. Annabeth sensed it too as she tapped into its mind and saw it had just been summoned by Luke moments before and was under his control.

**"It's a big Hell Hound Percy, do you think you can take it?"**

Percy was grinning with a Cheshire-like grin, **"Take it, I want it. He'll make for a great Protector for mom. Do you think you can undo the hold Luke has on it when I make it submit to me as its master?"**

** "Piece of cake!" **Annabeth sent back. Percy mentally nodded his thanks.

Percy learned through Luke that Aries Cabin alligned itself with Dionysus, Demeter, and Aphrodite.

From what Percy saw, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff, but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters from what Percy could see, weren't that impressive. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake, did their hair, and gossiped.

Hephaestus kids may have been a problem due to their size if they had joined Ares, which thank the Gods they hadn't.

Ares cabin was the main problem. The sons and daughters of Ares was big, ugly, and mean, even though there were a dozen.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble floor.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound and gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed." Here he looked at both Percy and Clarisse who was eyeing one another as if deciding how best to mount each others heads on their own separate walls. Seeing the looks the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Ares was giving one another, Chiron continued, "I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: Helmets, Bronze Swords, Spears, and Oxhide Shields covered in metal.

Percy not needing anything walked towards Annabeth as he only took a blue bandanna and tied it to his right arm as he represented Athena side.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team forward!"

Everybody on her side cheered and shook their swords as they followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at the blue team as they headed off toward the north.

Percy managed to be informed by Annabeth that he was border patrol and keep the reds away as Athena always has a plan. Percy went to his station after grunting and nodding in affirmative.

Percy stood by the Creek and waited. Far away, the conch horn blew. Percy focused his senses as he heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue plumed kid from Apollo raced past him like a deer, leaped through the Creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.

It was then that Percy heard it, A low canine growl. The Hell Hound was close and stalking him from the shadows of the forest. Percys neck hairs stood up as he prepared for the beast. Then the growling stopped as the beast for some reason or another backed off and was sensing what Percy already felt as on the other side of the Creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the bastard!" Clarisse sreamed. Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, it's barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard-issued bronze swords- not that Percy was worried because he was not.

They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. "Good, I work best alone." Percy thought to himself as he popped his claws which gleamed in the moons light.

Percy sidestepped the first kids swing as his elbow rendered the kid unconscious due to his metal coated skeleton as he sent his elbow into the punks cranium without using his enhanced strength too much. The others including Clarisse surrounded him. She thrust her spear towards him as he grabbed it by it's tip with his left hand as its electrical power began to shock him. Percy only grunted as he took the electricity full force but held his ground as he felt ten times worse in his past life and was still the last man standing in the end. His hair stood up as he could only grin and pulled the spear to one side and with his other free hand slashed the spear into five separate pieces as he then tossed aside the barb tipped spears blade.

Clarisse shocked at this had the other children looking at one another as if they should attack. Another Ares son attempted to slam Percy in the chest with his sword, but Percy caught both his hand and sword end as he put pressure into the hand and begun crushing the kids hand and forcing the Ares boy to kneel before him in pain as he cried out. Percy could hear the boys bones begin to crack. Not wanting to leave the boy in anymore pain with a useless hand that could prove useful in the future rendered him unconscious when his knee connected with the kids chin.

The others were really scared shitless now as they began to back away. Clarisse seeing this called out to her retreating siblings, "Cowards, the lot of you. I don't know how you can call yourselves sons of Ares."

That stopped them as they looked at one another again and as one charged Percy. Wanting to end this quickly, Percy brought his right leg back and then with an unwavering aim and fast speed, introduced his boot heel to both boys faces and dropped them.

Clarisse threw a fist that Percy caught as he dropped the sword that the Ares kid had intended to hit him with. Pulling her close to him so they were face to face, Percy growled out, "I don't know who did it or why, but we're not alone. There's a beast here that's stalking us and it smells of fire, Sulphur, and Brimstone. I'm sorry to do this, but you'll only get in my way. Just know that I want the beast unharmed."

Clarisse went wide-eyed as Percy then welcomed his Adamantium laced skull to her head and left her unconscious as he caught her and lowered her softly and slowly to the ground. Annabeth was nearby as she was currently invisible due to her hat that Athena gave her. **"I'll watch over them. Do what you have to do."**

Percy nodded as he went up the hill and followed the beasts scent, but not before he knelt and took a bit of a sip of water from the Creek itself which reinvigorated him. As Percy kept his mind open to Annabeth, he searched for the Hell Hound. He found that Luke had won the game for them as the creatures scent got stronger as he weaved through several trees. Luke's scent was coming from the area as well as he knew Luke was still in control of the beast. He stopped as he realized the creature led him around back to the Creek. annabeth took that moment to kill Lukes connection to the Hound from Hell. Percy heard a growl coming from some bushes as he crouched, preparing himself as his claws popped out. Growling his own challege to the beast, he was satisfied that the creature accepted as it pounced on him as they both sailed towards the Creek due to the creatures powerful strength. As they flew through the air, Percy manged to spin them both around as they landed with Percy on top using the creatures own weight and momentum against it. Jumping off it, he saw Chiron arm himself with a bow and arrow as did several Apollo children do the same.

"No wait, I want him, nobody fire." Percy who quickly looked at everyone shouted with an openly clawed hand forcefully telling them not to shoot. Percy turned back to the creature and got a real good look as it was indeed huge, bigger than him by about a foot with rows upon rows of teeth with fire in its eyes as it smelled as if it came from Hades realm itself which it did. It's black wet fur bristling as it tried to instill fear into its prey only to see it didn't work.

"Percy, that's a Hell Hound from the fields of Punishment. They're not..." Chiron didn't get to finish as the beast got back on its paws and jumped back towards Percy who now used his superhuman strength that the water of the Creek was giving him as he caught the beast and with a now clawless left hand, and with a bit of effort, choke slammed it on its back and then popped his claws back out as he leaned over the creatures head. His left claws under its chin while the right claws near its right cheek.

"SUBMIT!" Percy growled into the beasts ear as he leaned close to its head.

The Hell Hound was an intelligent creature as it knew an Alpha Predator when it saw one as seeing no other choice as it did not want to die, it yielded its neck in submission. Percy grunted in satisfaction as he sheathed his claws once more as he rubbed the beasts belly and scratched its chin. The creature rolled onto its stomach as it pushed its head towards Percy who took this as a good sign and scratched the beasts behind the ear.

"How...How did you do it?" Chiron asked as he trotted up to Percy.

"Do what?" Percy asked.

"Summon the Hound? Why?"

"I didn't. I don't know who did." Percy lied with a sincere look in his face. "But I'm grateful. I got me someone to protect my mother when I get her back. He's mine now. **You hear me?" **He hollered to all who watched the events between the Hell Hound and Percy. **"The Hell Hound that someone else summoned is now mine. Nobody get any stupid ideas as it is now under my protection and authority. Anybody who got a problem with that, can take it up with me."**

Chiron seeing that the now dominated creature was indeed submissive to Percy could only shake his head in amazement. "If you're gonna take care of the creature, might I make a suggestion and ask you to take care of it. If Hades comes calling for it personally or through one of his servants, I'm sending them your way. Agreed?"

Percy stood up and held out his arm as he grunted and nodded as Chiron shook his arm in agreement.

"What will you call it?"

"Well, since it's male, I'll call him Victor."

Chiron after listening to Percy's tale earlier in the week about his past life knew the importance of the name as he nodded and beckoned the other Campers to clear out. But not before having some healers help in securing and carrying the fallen sons and daughter of Ares.

As Luke turned, Percy spotted the quick loathing and disappointed look in his eyes. **"I'll be taking care of you soon Luke, real soon." **Percy thought to himself as Annabeth shimmered into existence next to him as she bent down and patted the creature now known as Victor on the head. Victor who had smelt the girls hand before she touched him could smell it's new masters scent on this girl and knew she was his mate as Victor leaned its head into her hands.

"Such a good boy!" she cooed as with that comment had Victors tail wagging and its tongue sticking out due to the attention it was receiving as it never received such attention before and it was beginning to like it now that it had it.


	7. Chapter 7 The Journey Begins

**Heroes Reborn**

**Ch. 7 The Journey Begins**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or X-Men**

**Rick Riordan and Marvel do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 7 The Journey Begins**

** On Olympus**

Poseidon was thinking of what he learned from Percy's memories. The things he learned of his sons would have driven any normal man insane. Thank all that is Holy that men like Striker and Nathaniel Essex also known as Sinister were already dead. If the Mutant Population was to be started amongst the children of the Gods, the Gods themselves would have to ensure the events of the that realities past and the things like the Sentinels did not exist.

It was then that the God of the Sea felt Zeus enter the throne room as he was jarred from his thoughts. Zeus walked into the throne room wearing an Armani pin striped black suit and expensive shoes.

"Something on your mind brother?"

"Our childrens past. The things they did, the battles they had, the wars they fought."

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked in a curious tone as he sat on his throne.

Poseidon told him what he learned from looking inside Percys head. Over an hour later, Zeus looked ready to strike someone down. "And this realities governments allowed these things, these Sentinels to hunt our children and kill them?"

Poseidon nodded. "They were not like their predecessors, these modified machines adapted to the mutants powers and killed them in the most gruesome manner imaginable making our monsters like Polyphemus look like a puppy in comparison."

"Then we shall not let that happen here. If the mutants are to be born only through the children of the Gods, we'll need something to find them."

"Already ahead of you. In that reality, Charles Xavier and Magneto also known as Erik Lensher and Henry Hank McCoy also known as Beast created a device though Beast created the original, known as Cerebro and eventually it's sister computer Cerebra. These devices could latch onto any mutant signature and track it anywhere in the world. It did the same when modified to search out meta-humans, extraterrestrials, and often times, the Gods themselves. You'll be happy to know that Thalia is a mutant as well and Percy within the next week or two intends to free her when he's done with getting Sally and your Bolt back as well as Hades Helm. Having studied our history, he knows about the Fleece and intends to use it to free her once he has it."

"Mutant? My daughter?"

"In her past life, she was Storm, Mistress of the weather and lightening. She would use the currents of the wind to carry her anywhere. Her power rivaled that of some of the Gods like Thor and even you, but even she had her limits and weaknesses."

"Why didn't she use her powers before she was attacked by the monsters?"

"She was afraid to expose her powers, afraid you would look down upon her and cast her out. That she wouldn't be accepted for what she was. Also, she didn't want this world to find out about mutants yet. The worlds not ready to accept mutants anymore than it is accepting of Gods and Demi-Gods."

"I would never turn my back on her. I'll have to prove her wrong. She'll most likely need training when she's returned to normal, training I'll help her with. Which begs the question, what of the Barrier?"

"Percy and Charles Beckendorfe insured me that it will remain, but they'll be adding defenses of their own. Extra energy fields surrounding the outside of the tree as well as necessary weapons to fight off the monster that dare to enter the camps borders. They'll also be looking to any weak spots within the Camp and plugging them so the Camp would be totally safe."

Zeus sat back after he exhaled the breath he was holding. "It seems I misjudged your son in the beginning. He was a warrior and a soldier in his past life, and is willing to be one again to protect the lives of our children without asking for anything in return except his mother. When he returns my Bolt by the Summer Solstice, He, Annabeth, Charles, and Chiron will hold council with those of us in the know and plan for eventualities to ensure history does not repeat itself in this world."

"Of course brother."

"Do you think I should inform Hera?" Zeus asked after a moments pause. This was one secret he felt she deserved to know.

"If you think it may benefit us in the end, I don't see why not. She's always had a bit of a bad reputation throughout history, but maybe this information can change that. The mutants could use a Patron like her."

Zeus nodded as he stood as did Poseidon. Grasping his brothers arm and nodding in respect, Zeus left the room in search of his wife.

A few moments later he found her sitting next to and talking to Hestia who was attending one of her many hearths of which this one was her main one on Olympus. "Hera," Zeus called out in a soft tone. "I have need to speak with you, my wife."

"Go on sister, he has something to tell you, something that you are ready to know. He needs your strength and not your anger this time. Go on." Hestia spoke in a tone matching Zeus's.

Hera had a look of suspicion as Zeus held his arm out, "Walk with me beloved.", he said. Looping her arm within his, they walked out of sight of Hestia, but not before Zeus nodded to his eldest sister with a smile, love, and respect, of which Hestia returned. When they were far enough away from prying eyes and ears, Zeus found a spot in Olympus's Garden area as he sat on a bench and had Hera do the same.

"What is it you have done now husband?" Hera demanded in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing, it's about a change about to happen to our Demi-God children, a change that will affect the world." So for close to two hours, Zeus told her everything that he and certain other Gods and Goddesses knew. About the Mutants and Meta-human heroes rebirth in this world. Meta-humans like her champion and his son Jason being reborn from the other realities greatest hero, Captain America and Percy being reborn from the mutants greatest champion Wolverine. Then there being others like Jasons sister Thalia being reborn from the weather mutants Storm, Charles Beckendorfe being reborn from the tech mutants specialist Forge who reclaimed his name and was a son of Hephaestus. More was sure to come and Zeus felt they needed a Patron to watch over the now growing Mutants/ Demi-God population.

"But...but why me?" she asked as she had finished drying her eyes after hearing the tale of the other realities history and what the mutant population went through and how the Gods turned their backs on them.

"Because the mutants see themselves as brothers and sisters, as family. And you as the Goddess of family can give them the hope and strength they need to feel safe in this world. We will not turn our backs on these changes like our other selves did in that world. We'll be better than them this time. Will you do it Love? Will you join us as we prepare for a new and brighter future?"

Hera placed a loving hand on Zeus's right cheek as she smiled and then kissed him tenderly. Moments later as they rested one anothers heads on each other, she nodded. Zeus then stood and picked his wife up in his arms bridal style and flashed them to his private room on Olympus where he showed her how much he really loved her and felt as they were not seen for days. By the time they returned, the smiles on the King and Queen of the God's face would be a tell-tell sign of what happened as Zeus could not keep his hands off Hera who liked this new attitude of her husband. This image sent many Gods and Goddesses turning and walking away as it was too much. Some like Hestia and Poseidon could only grin and bear it as Poseidon himself flashed himself to Atlantis to show his wife Amphitrite how much he loved her and then would tell her everything including what was about to happen and how he needed her and Tritons help in preparing for the future.

**Camp Half-Blood**

Though there were those who tried to discredit Percy, Clarisse included, Chiron and even Mr. D. insured many that they had investigated and even knew that Percy did not summon the Hell Hound now called Victor. Victor went between Percy and Annabeth as it became their familiar of sorts as it was being showered by much attention by many of Annabeths siblings and some of Hephaestus's Cabin did the same as it hung around them while Percy was with them helping on the Camps defenses blueprints and plans now being implemented. The Black-Bird was finally done as was Percy's mothers car. They began to work on the border defensive weaponry when Annabeth came up to Percy and kissed the back of his neck which had Percy stand fully erect and turn to grab his girl and placed her on the table her was working on as he began to kiss her with a vengeance. They had decided that due to their age, they would not go for intercourse till they were older though they were mentally older, but that didn't mean they couldn't cut up and try other things as their bodies were beginning to experience puberty once again.

As Percy was kissing Annabeth on her neck near her weak spot that she knew he knew of, she was saddened that she had to eventually push him away as Chiron had need of him. When she did, Percy nodded as he kissed her one last time as he took her left hand in his right one and they left to go find Chiron.

When they got to Chirons Cabin, he let them in as he told them how he made a deal and wanted to keep his end of the bargain. Percy thanked him as Chiron then told him how in order to find and free his mother, he needed to speak to the Oracle. When Percy asked about the Oracle, all Poseidon could say was that somehow the Oracle of Delphi was cursed and until something happened and another took its place, that the Oracle current body which was now a corpse was their only source of Information. Percy grunted in resignation as he was directed to the attic. Four flight of stairs and a trap door later, he came upon a room filled with many memorabilia from throughout history. The room smelled of mildew, rotting wood and dead creatures that made Percy want to gag. He didn't bother looking at anything as his eyes came upon a corpse of a body in a chair.

Suddenly the candles within the room began to light up as Percy was getting nervous as his inner beast wanted him to hurry and leave. Percy could tell from the now lit room that the Oracle was once a woman. It saddened him that such a thing had happened to a woman, to be cursed in such a way to not be able to be given the rest she deserved. **"Must be Hades doing!"** he thought to himself.

She was reduced to a husk of a corpse, not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over a long black hair. The skin of her face was this and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time.

Looking at her sent chills up Percys back. And that was before she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the oracles mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. Though his instincts screamed to flee, Percy gathered his courage and waited as he heard a voice inside his head, a voice, slithering in one ear and coiling around his brain: _"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask."_

Having enough of the theatrics, Percy growled out, "What is my Destiny?"

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of him and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly, there were four men sitting around the table, Victor Creed his brother, the elderly Charles Xavier, elderly Erik Lensherr, and a middle aged Scott Summers playing Poker. Though he knew the illusion wasn't real, he stuck through it wanting it to end quckly.

Victor turned towards him and spoke in a rasping voice of the Oracle: _"You shall go west, and faced the God who has turned."_

Charles looked up and spoke in the same voice: _"You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned."_

Erik was next: _"You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend."_

Finally, Scott was last: _"And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

The figures began to dissolve. At first Percy was too stunned to say anything, but as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent, and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, Percy stood there a few moments more as he got over the shock.

He watched as the tail of the mist snake disappeared into the corpse of an Oracles mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos.

Grunting that it was time to go, Percy bowed to the deceased Oracle and left the attic, silently vowing to find a way to free her from her curse and allowing her the rest she deserved.

When he exited the attic, Chiron was waiting for him as was Annabeth and Grover. "Well?" Chiron asked him.

Percy told them everything, not leaving anything out.

When he was finished, Percy then stopped Chiron before he spoke and told him how Prophecies were only what people made of them. No Prophecy was going to stop him from doing what he had to do to get Sally back. No God or Seer would contradict how his destiny went. He was the master of his own destiny.

Exiting Chirons Cabin with Annabeth who gave Chiron a hug and told him to get used to Percy being like this, being what he was, it's what made him the man he is. That should he let his barriers fall, that no-one would like the outcome. "Just trust me on this Chiron."

Chiron could only nod as he held a soft smile and shooed her to follow Percy and to prepare some things if she was going. She nodded as she did just that. Grover followed after her since he felt like he had to go as well. Half an hour later, as Percy, Annabeth, and Grover made their way towards Hephaestus Cabins Cave Forge, Charles now known as Forge, Chiron, and a creature with eyes all over its body and hands that was supposedly Argus, all standing next to the recently restored and improved Dodge Durango, Forge tossed Percy the keys to which he caught. Forge and him had already gone over everything that had been installed as well as the fact it didn't just have weapons, it had serious body armored metal made from Celetial Bronze and painted black with Bullet proof glass that was reconfigured to act like the Black-Birds windshield. It also has co-piloting systems set for a predestined location to which Percy found was in California. He already had a lot of money on his savings account that his mother opened for him, so money was no problem.

As Percy opened the door in the back passenger side, Chiron approached with a pen in his hand. Annabeth already had 20 Drachmas from the camp store and a bit more from Athena, Percy was given some from Poseidon earlier that morning. Annabeth also made sure to get a hold of necessary medical supplies such as nectar and ambrosia squares in Ziploc bags. With her hat attached into a belt loop, she crawled into the passenger side while Percy turned to Chiron who held out his hand with the pen.

"Percy, I have a gift for you from your father. All you need to do is click it."

Taking the pen and doing so, it transformed in his hand into a large Greek sword.

"I've kept it for years, not knowing you were the one who I was waiting for. . But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one."

Looking upon the bronze double edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. "Feels like it was made for my hand." Percy stated as a matter of fact.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told him. "Its name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide," Percy translated since Ancient Greek came easy to him.

"Use it only for emergencies, and only against monsters. No hero should harm the mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course. The sword is Celestial Bronze. Forged by the Cyclops, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the river Lethe. It's deadly to mosnters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion, They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. Though you may heal, I don't want to test how much the monsters have to go before your healing doesn't work anymore. But this sword wouldn't harm mortals in any case."

"No, but these will." Percy stated as his balled his left hand and popped his claws for a few moments before they retracted back into his arm.

Nodding, Chiron agreed as Luke ran up to them before Percy pocketed the sword after Chiron showed him how to re-shrink it into a pen and informed him that since he now wields the sword, it will never leave him.

Panting due to running, Percy arced an eyebrow as Luke had to catch his breath a bit. When he was ready, he said, "Hey, glad I caught you. Just wanted to wish you luck." Annabeth from the passenger side forced a smile on her face as Luke grinned at her in that Roguish charm that reminded her and Percy of Gambit. "Also, I thought, maybe you could use these."

He handed over a pair of sneakers that looked normal till he said the word, "Maia!" White bird wings sprouted out of the heels, startling Grover who then smiled as Percy gave Luke a look that said, "Really?"

Passing them to Grover, Luke spoke of how they served him well and was a gift from Hermes. Percy turned back to Luke as he clomped Lukes shoulder, "Luke, thanks for the shoes, but even I have no wish for Zeus to strike me from the air. Grovers gonna have to use them, not me."

"Oh, of course. What was I thinking?"

"Hey, it was the thought that counts right?"

Luke smirked as he replied, "Yeah, hey good luck. A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just...kill some monster for me, okay?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

Luke only laughed a bit as he nodded and grasped arms with Percy and shook. Looking at Annabeth, he smiled and saluted her and then Grover. A whining Victor came up to Percy as he rubbed behind the Hell Hounds ears. Annabeth already insured Percy that Luke couldn't use him again as the connection was fully broken. "Hey Victor, I got a job for you. Stay and protect Athena Cabin and Hepaestus Cabin and when I get back, I'll have some of the biggest, juiciest steaks waiting just for you, okay? Would you like that?"

A playful bark and a few slobbery licks to his face gave him the confirmation he needed as he chuckled and the Demon Dog went and stood by Forge. Nodding his goodbye, he got inand closed the door. He then looked into his rear-view mirror after buckling up. After placing the key into the injection slot, and turning, the Durango roared to life as Forge and he made sure that it had a Hemi for an engine when it was restored. Athena supplied some special glasses that Annabeth told him was in case they ran into Medusa along the way as well as to keep the sun from their eyes. Making sure Grover and Percy had a pair as well, the Durango peeled out of the Camp and through the woods at a steady pace till they reached the road and from there Percy gunned it and they were well on their way.

"Hang in there mom, I'm coming for you." Percy thought to Sally Jackson as the computer systems in the car was programmed for California.


	8. Chapter 8 Three Furies

**Heroes Reborn**

**Ch. 8 Three Furies, a Gorgon, a Chimera, oh my, Echidna!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the X-Men**

**Rick Riordan and Marvel does.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Spoiler Alert: At the end of this story, it will be revealed that the Heroes of the Marvel Verse wasn't the only Heroes to be reborn. Heroes of the D. C. Verse will be revealed as Champions of the Magical Realm. Special Ending of The Lightening Thief will reveal the Heroes of the D. C. Verse at the end of this chapter.**

** Ch. 8 Three Furies, a Gorgon, a Chimera, oh my, Echidna!**

As the trio of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover traveled a distance in silence, Percy kept speaking to his soul-mate via telepathy, while at the same time was spinning the pen/sword Chiron gave him in his fingers. Annabeth had assured him that the pen will not be lost to him no matter where he goes, no matter if he drops it, it would return to his pocket all the time. He felt good about that, he never had a father, even when he regained his memories about his first life as Jimmy Howlett, he remembered how Thomas Logan as he stood dying from Jimmys claws, called him son, that John Howlett was not his father. The look of betrayal he had for his mother as she looked upon him with both shock and fear, and then disgust.

He shook those memories off as they just entered New Jersey and was currently on a highway surrounded by forest on both sides when Annabeth called out, "Percy, we got company! Three of them to be exact."

Percy looked in his drivers side window and saw three demonic beings approaching his vehicle from the sky and approaching fast. Turning back to Annabeth, he smiled and asked, "Wanna do the honors darling?"

"With pleasure, Percy. Stop the car, please."

As Percy slowed down and pulled into the side of the street, the Furies led by a blood-thirsty Fury that Percy recognized as Mrs. Dodds got closer. When he stopped, he got out of the car as did Annabeth while she sent a mental suggestion for Grover to sleep, in which he did. When Percy closed his door, he leaned on the passenger side door and crossed his arms as he smiled and slightly waved at the Furies. This only served to piss the Furies off more until they saw a girl who looked very much like Athena step forward and wait on them while Percy hung back.

When they landed about six feet in front of Annabeth, the lead Fury cried out, **_"You're gonna let a woman fight your battles, Honey?" _**

Percy just shrugged as he replied, "I gave her the option to take you on seeing as she doesn't like monsters herself and I felt like she deserved to let off some steam. Though I can fight my own battles, I'd think she'd want to give it a shot first."

**_"Then you're a coward, urk!"_** The lead Fury cried out as Annabeth used her mental Telekinesis to pick up and throw the Demon from Hades realm as far as her power allowed her.

"That wasn't very nice. The next Demon to disrespect my man, will not be thrown, but vaporized. If you think I'm joking, try me."

**_"How did you do that, Daughter of Athena? How did you throw Alecto without touching her?"_**

"So that's the hags name, huh? She's lost her touch in the last three thousand years it seems. As for how I did that. It's called Telekinesis, I threw her with my mind."

**_"What are you?" _**The other Fury cried out in anger, as she felt a shiver go down her spine as she may have felt fear for the first time in centuries.

Annabeths eyes went red as she sprouted flames around her body as the visage of the Phoenix presented itself behind her to the presently astonished and clearly scared Furies as Annabeth rose into the air a bit, **"I am Phoenix, devourer of suns, destroyer of worlds, Goddess of Rebirth and I have laid claim to my mate, Percy Jackson also known as The Wolverine. Unless you and your sisters have a death wish, I suggest you leave."**

By this time Alecto had returned after being thrown so far, but the moment she saw and heard the words of this creature of fire and rebirth, she went even paler than she had previously been.

**_"Impossible, you're supposed to be a Myth."_**

**"I could say the same as you Alecto. Leave now**,** or face my wrath."**

Clearly Alecto and her sisters would not heed Phoenixes words as they jumped into the air and was attempting to dive bomb the being of Fire. Phoenix rolling her eyes, merely sighed as she held out a hand as she halted the sister Furies in the air and with a wave of her hand, rendered the Demonic creatures to dust.

Setting herself down on her feet, she took a breath as the Phoenix let Annabeth take over while she laughed internally at the Furies stupidity. The fire that wrapped around her died down as Percy came up behind her and began kissing and nibbling on her neck while encircling his arms around her waist. Annabeth tilted her neck to the side giving Percy access as she placed both hands behind his head enjoying his kisses as he pulled his head up and kissed her lips passionately as she turned her head. After a bit, he pulled back, "Have I told you that I love you or that your damn sexy when you go all fire like that?"

"Keep talking like that and you might earn a surprise. Oh, and I love you too."

She turned in his arms as they resumed their kissing for a few moments more until they decided to stop lest it go where they weren't physically ready to go as they got back into the car and resumed their journey.

Another hour later found them pulling into a rest stop that had a sign saying:** ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.**

"What does that say?" Percy asked as he got out of the vehicle and looked around at statues that had expressions of fear. Something didn't sit right with him as a tingle went down his spine.

"I don't know, but we should leave."

"Leave? Why?"

Mentally she loudly said the name in fear, **"Medusa is here."**

Grover who had just woken looked up and said, "Aunty Em's garden gnome Emporium."

Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their pictures taken. Smelling hamburgers and snakes, Percy mentally instructed Annabeth to get back in the car and put it on lock-down the moment Grover was in. She nodded as Percy grabbed Grover by his left arm and opened the passenger car door and told him to get in. Shutting the door, he had telepathically told Annabeth to put Grover back to sleep as the cars windows and front and back windshield had been hidden by metal shielding. He knew Annabeth could see him via the hood cam he had installed on the top of the car.

Making sure he was mentally prepared for his confrontation with Medusa, he took a big breath and let it out and proceeded to knock on the door.

The door creaked open and standing in front of Percy was a tall Middle Eastern Woman-at least he would have assumed that if he didn't know any better about who was in front of him. This woman that Annabeth confirmed was 'Medusa' before going silent as Percy didn't want to give her nightmares, wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was all he could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but were well-manicured and elegant. He could imagine her being someones Grandmother who had been a beautiful lady if Athena hadn't cursed her.

Her Accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern as well. She said, "Child, why are out all alone? Where are your parents?"

"Got lost. Need to use the restroom and then make a call. That okay with you?", his ears could pick out the distinct sound of snakes hissing as he looked into the veiled eyes of this woman.

"No, it's definitely alright with me. Come, let me show you. She said as she turned and gestured him to follow as she walked away letting him in. Without looking back, he closed the door with a gentle push and swiftly followed as he quickly let out his right claws with a _"Snikt"_!

Turning to ask him, "Did you he-?", She never got to finish her question as with the precision of a Samurai and due to the years of his training, he took one fast swift stroke and the veiled head of Medusa fell to the floor as her body disappeared in a shower of golden dust. Taking out a hanker-chief from his pocket, he cleaned his claws not wanting to catch anything via her blood that may fight his healing abilities, and then sheathed them back into his arm.

Grabbing the now bleeding head as it was still within the veil covering that her eyes, he used the time he had to look and successfully find Medusa's office as he took her money for future use and placed her head in several layers of small bags and duck-taped it shut. He also found a bag of golden drachma's and then proceeded to turn on the gas inside of the building. **"Anny, get the car ready."**, He mentally called out.

He heard the sound of the cars engine as he found a candle and lit it and laid it on a counter near the entryway of the building as he grabbed the head and walked out of the Emporium. Seeing the car was off Lock-Down Percy secured Medusa's head within a metal box in the back of the car as he used a lock and key to keep it locked. Getting in the drivers seat, he backed out of the drive way and pulled out not wanting to look back as moments later, the Emporium exploded.

Hours later they made it to a Hotel and proceeded to sleep for the night. Annabeth could tell Percy's nerves were shot ever since he killed Medusa, by the way he shook as he took first watch at the window while gazing at the car. That was the closest he came to death since he was reborn in this reality. They had stopped moments before at a fast food joint as Percy consumed his food pretty fast because of his nerves. As the room fell into night as Grover slept Annabeth kissed Percy good night and went to sleep. A bit later, Grover was able to take the next watch as Percy laid behind annabeth and grabbed her in his arms, if only to seek comfort as he rested his head on her neck. As he fell asleep, a somewhat awake Annabeth pulled his arms tighter around her and finished her journey into Morpheus' Realm.

Percy dreamt that he stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Gray mist creatures churned around him, whisperings rags of smoke that he somehow knew were the spirits of the dead.

They tugged at his clothes, trying to pull him back, but he felt compelled to walk forward to the very edge of the chasm.

Looking down made him dizzy as he shook his head to try and think straight, for some reason, even his inner beast was silent.

The pit yawned so wide and was so completely black, he knew it was bottomless. Yet he had a feeling Kronos was behind this dream as he was trying to rise from the Abyss.

_"The little Hero,"_ an amused voice echoed far down in the darkness. _"Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do."_

Having enough, Percy decided to take charge, **"KRONOS you bastard! I know it's you. You think me weak? If you even think I'm gonna let you live again, you got another thing coming. I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and I'm also the Wolverine. Stay where you are, if you try to get out, I'll just send you back, in even smaller pieces, bub!"**

_"Such strength in you, I must have you!"_

**"Annabeth, wake me up."** Percy shouted as he then felt his mind go blank as he entered the land of the living again, gasping and breathing in huge gulps of air.

Percy gazed upon the room as he looked around until his eyes fell on a scared Grover and a worried Annabeth. His girlfriend was signaling with her eyes to look down. As he did so, he saw that his claws were out as yet another set of blankets were destroyed in which he reined the claws back into his arms.

"I heard you Percy, what was it that made you call out to me?" Annabeth asked as she sat down beside him on the bed and palmed the left side of his face.

"Kronos! He tried to get into my head via my dreams.", he answered as he pressed one of his hands to his forehead, pulled his hand back and saw the sweat above his eyes.

Annabeth went wide-eyed and then used her telepathy to sooth his still nerve-shot mind.

"No doubt he would have used my mother to get to me. I'm gonna take a shower Anny and then we'll get a bite to eat, and get on with our journey to getting my mother back."

She nodded as he got up and entered the bathroom alone. Forty-five minutes found them back on the road as Grover found an unnaturally pink poodle that was named Gladiola and it needed returning to its owner as they could use the cash. One of the cool features of the car was a button located on the outside front area as Percy decided that maybe they could save some gas and retrieved Medusa head and pressed the button, watching as the car shrank itself down.

Pocketing the shrunken car, they took an Amtrak Train that lasted for two days that got them to Denver. Percy decided to ditch Medusa's head so when they did succeed in getting there, he removed the head from the bags, wrapped her still veil covered eyes in duck-tape, and dumped it within a burning canister and sent it as a message to Hades that Percy Jackson The Wolverine, was coming for him.

Percy and Annabeth could have sworn they could have saw Centaurs on a hunt galloping across wheat fields, bows at the ready as they hunted lunch. A little boy Centaur, who was the size of a second-grader on a pony, caught Percy's eye and waved. He spent time with Annabeth finding out as much as he could about her father in this world.

She ran away when they got into a fight because she was a Demi-God and her Step-Mother knew what she was and felt Annabeth was a danger to her family. Finding that she ran away at a young age, he placed the idea within her mind that maybe she should give her dad a second chance. "Everyone deserves a seconds Anny, even your dad, and even you. But if it doesn't work out, you still got me."

"Thanks Percy." She kissed him on the lips. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I can ask." he said as he kissed her forehead.

Toward the end of the their second day on the train, June 13th, eight days before the Summer Solstice, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis.

Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch, which looked to Percy like a huge shopping bag handle stuck on the city.

"You know, as far back as I can remember since I was reborn, I always wanted to do that." "Do what?" Percy asked curiously.

"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"

"Only in pictures."

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the Gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."

"You can do anything you can set your mind to Anny, never let anyone tell you different."

"Yes well, Mom does expect those of us that are hers to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain God of Earthquakes!" Anny poked him in the ribs in good fun as Grover shook his head and focused on reading a magazine article while eating a can.

Percy chuckled as he returned the favor making her squeal in delight as he said, "That was below the belt, darlin'. I may need to punish you. But I think I'll wait till later."

"Promises, Promises." Annabeth giggled.

They pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told them they'd have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

Grover stretched. Before he was even fully awake as he took a nap earlier and was still a bit groggy, he said, "Food."

"Come on Grover," Annabeth said. Time for some sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch," she said. This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

Grover and Percy exchanged looks. Percy wanted to say no as his hairs on the back of his head was rising as he caught a smell that didn't belong and was very much not human. But he wouldn't let her go alone.

Grover shrugged. "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters."

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day, the lines to get in weren't that long. They threaded their way through the Underground museum. Percy had been thinking the whole time. He trusted Grover to an extant and was thinking about telling him his secret.

**"I think he's ready to know love."** Anny sent into his head.

**"You sure, Darlin'?"**

Annabeth nodded. So as they made their way through the Underground, Annabeth went forward a bit as Percy pulled Grover back.

"Grover, there's something I have to tell you, bub."

"What's that Percy?"

Percy told him everything as he was used to telling everyone who had earned his trust. How he was a mutant, his past life, how he's watched out for Grover since they met, even how when he met and killed Medusa and had Annabeth use her mutant powers to render him unconscious the entire time, he found a statue of a Satyr that looked like him at Medusa's Emporium. When he asked for a more descriptive insight into what the Satyr statue looked like, Grover was able to confirm that he knew the Satyr and that it was his Uncle Ferdinand. He thanked Percy for telling him everything and for Avenging his family by destroying Medusa's Lair and for ending Medusa for a time. Percy nodded in welcome.

Percy felt like there were eyes everywhere and that set him on edge. Annabeth couldn't pinpoint if there were any or not as Percy theorized that Hades may have been watching them since the Underground was smelling like monsters.

Percy's animal side was getting cranky as Percy sensed and smelt something not human getting a lot closer as Annabeth stopped dead in front of an elevator.

**"Percy, it's Echidna and one of her children, a Chimera."**

Percy got a whiff of a fat lady and her dog that was in the elevator that was waiting on them to enter. **"Yep, definitely not human or dog,"** he thought as he nodded his head. **"Annabeth, get the elevator attendants and the other humans out. Echidna and I need to have a talk."**

Annabeth nodded as she sent her mental powers out and was able to have all those that were human to leave the cart. She then used her telekinesis to send the ride up as Percy closed the door while he glared at the mother of all monsters in human form and her spawn in Chihuahua form.

As the ride rose, Percy now alone with the Echidna watched as she smiled at him, revealing her sharpened teeth. "I wonder what made all those people leave."

"That would be my girl, Echidna!"

A look of shock appeared on her face as Percy turned to the window of the elevator. "You know?"

Percy sighed as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"How? This form is perfect when hiding me from the human world."

Without looking away from the window, Percy unsheathed his right claws. "What are you?"

Sighing Percy spoke of his original reality that he came from. About mutants, the X-Gene. How mutants were very much like the monsters she spawned. He wanted to leave this cart without killing her, but he would also defend himself if she provoked him. He said that mutants had more in common with monsters than humans, as mutants were seen as little more than monsters.

Thinking on his words and about what he had done in his past life and what he had faced, she sighed in resignation, as she said, "Percy Jackson, we will not fight this day. Because despite the fact you are a Demi-God, you are also a Mutant. I'd like to think that one day, we could be allies."

"Maybe an alliance is still possible, I know you have an accord with Hera."

"I do."

"Talk to her. See what she has to say."

"I'll do that." The ride had come down on the other side at this time.

"Take care of yourself, Echidna."

"You as well, Wolverine.", Percy nodded his head in respect as he and Echidna went their separate ways as Annabeth and Grover ran up to him.

"Well?" Grover asked.

"We may have just gotten ourselves an ally. The current situation is rocky, but given time, Monsters and Demi-Gods can learn to co-exist peacefully."

"What makes you so sure?" Grover asked.

"Because believe it or not, beings like Echidna reminded me of Callisto, The Morlocks leader in Annabeths and I's original reality."

When Grover asked what it was he was talking about, Annabeth showed him with her mind by revealing memories of their time with Callisto and the Morlocks.

It was then that Grover understood what he meant. It was as he looked out to the water below the Arch that he felt something calling to him as Annabeth was able to confirm that someone within the water that knew his father needed to speak to him.

**Spoiler Ending of Lightening Thief**

"Is there any new business before I go to Purify the human taint from this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos?"

"Actually my Lord, there is." Three voices spoke as one as three women stepped forth from the shadows and merged into one form. Where there was a woman with brunette hair, a woman with blond hair, and a woman with hair as black as night, there now stood a woman with white hair in a white dress that reached near to her feet.

"Hecate. What brings you here to this meeting?"

The fact that your sons and daughters, Heroes Reborn from another now non-existent reality lives again through the children of two Demi-God Camps, there is also my realm. Where the Heroes from yet another reality was reborn in the Realm of magic.

Zeus and the other Gods in attendance stood as Zeus called out in both shock and suspicion, "Just who are these Heroes?"

"Do you recall during World War 2, how Gellert Grindewald became a much feared Dark Lord who slaughtered many of my children who were magical?"

Zeus looked down as he answered, "I do."

"Do you remember another Dark Lord who took his place years later, who became the dark Lord Voldemort?"

Zeus nodded.

"I'm sure Apollo would remember how a prophecy spoke of a child who would be born during a certain period who would be born with the power to stop him."

Apollo looked wide-eyed as he did remember such a thing and knowing where Hecate was going with this.

Hecate turned her head to the side and nodded as a man with the build of a world class body builder with black hair and green eyes in a red and blue suit with a bit of yellow stepped forward. His suit was primarily dark blue, with red boots and a long red cape, a red 'S' stretched proudly upon his chest within a red crystal like format with a hint of yellow surrounding the 'S'. A young girl with blond hair in a suit similar to his own with a blue skirt being held by a yellow belt, stepped beside him with the same 'S' symbol on her chest with red boots and a red cape with gold trim.

"No Way!" Jason Grace said in shock as he stepped forth and recognized the man before him.

Another man also well built who looked at home in the shadows dressed all in black with a black cape whose suit reminiscent to that of a bat with a darker black bat symbol also stretched boldly on his chest as his mask and cowl had ears like that of a bat. His eyes shining white as the skin near his eyes was mostly covered in black makeup beneath the mask.

Percy automatically recognized him, "You gotta be shitting me!"

A woman with the same build as Artemis and Athena with long brunette colored hair levitated down dressed in Amazonian Greek armor in the same colors as the American Flag wearing red and white boots with a golden eagle stretched boldly on her breast. Bearing a golden crown with a red star, a set of bracelets on her wrists as well as a glowing golden Lasso clipped to her side. A young girl dressed in a similar fashion and clothing levitated down beside her, looking exactly like her, so much so one could tell they were sisters, as she also had matching crown, metal bracelets and a golden glowing Lasso.

A whoosh was heard as two speedsters primarily in red with lightning bolts upon their chests and golden metal Hermes wings on the side of their masks ran into the room blurry at first until they stopped beside the man with the 'S' and the man dressed as a bat.

A Blond haired young man in Golden and Green Armor armed with a Golden Trident with the regalness of a king also walked into the room. When he looked upon Poseidon, he knelt and lowered his head in submission.

In what can only be described as a Cyborg, A young built African male covered almost completely in metal with components all over his body with a red glowing right eye as well as a red glowing chest piece, stepped forward.

The last was two brunette haired men in glowing green and black suits with the figure of warriors with Lantern Symbols on their chests and glowing rings on their hands, wearing glowing green masks with their eyes glowing green.

"May I present The Justice League. First up, Born in this reality as Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Griffindore, and Slytherin by conquest. Reborn from a past life of another reality. He is Kal-El of Krypton, but the world knows him best as Superman. His cousin, Kara Zor-El, reborn in this reality as Luna Selene Lovegood, the world knows her as Supergirl. "

"The Amazonians, Formerly known as Princesses Diana and Donna of Themyscira, Daughters of Queen Hippolyta, they were reborn as Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria Greengrass, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass. Lady Daphne and her sister now go by the name of Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl. Lady Daphne is also married to Lord Potter."

Zeus stopped her before she could speak any more when he raised his hand as he stepped forth, shrank to human size and looked deep in the eyes of the one called Superman, "Can it be, are you truly one of my Legacies?" he whispered in shock.

"It's good to meet you Grandfather." the Last Son of Krypton spoke as he smiled and was surprised when Zeus hugged him.

"I thought the son of Slytherin killed the last members of Godric and his family, Godric being my son."

"As you can see, that was a misconception, Lord Zeus." Kal chuckled in good nature.

Zeus smiled as he nodded with tears in his eyes as he firmly grasped his many times over Grandson on his right shoulder and gave him a gentle reassuring pat on the shoulder. Zeus stepped back as he allowed Hecate to continue.

"The Man in the Black Bat themed suit is The Batman. Once known as the Prince of Gotham City, Bruce Wayne in the reality the League came from, he was reborn as Lord Neville Francis Longbottom, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom and God Brother and longtime Ally to House Potter and Peverell."

"Next up, once known as King Orin or Arthur Curry, King of Atlantis, also known as Aqua Man, Lord Draco Abraxas Malfoy, of the Minor House of Malfoy, who swore when he saw you Lord Poseidon, that he would be willing to hand over the title of King since you are the God of the Seven Seas and rightful Ruler of this Worlds Atlantis as you also have two sons and heirs."

Poseidon with a gentle smile nodded, as he had waved Orin now known as Draco to come before him and stand at his side next to Percy Jackson. He would speak later to Draco about whatever station he would be given when he swore fealty to Poseidon.

"The half man half machine standing before us was a victim to a terrible accident that he nearly died from. His Father in the other reality saved his life by using a special procedure that turned his son into what you see before you now. His name was Victor Stone also known as Cyborg. His new name is Blaise Zabini of the Major House of Zabini."

It was Hephaestus who stepped up and examined the man called Cyborg, "Incredible," he said in amazement. "Son, your with me!" Hephaestus said as he placed his left arm over Cyborgs right shoulder and had led him to stand by his throne.

"Earth had many enemies as did the entire Galaxy, So ancient beings of the planet Oa who called themselves The Guardians, created a special battery that spewed forth rings of power that searched for those whose hearts were pure, had great courage, and strong will power. Those chosen by the rings became Green Lanterns of the Green Lantern Corp., who were charged with defending their own sectors while reporting to the Guardians. Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner were two such men from Earth or Space Sector 2814, reborn here, they are now Colin and Dennis Creevey, brothers in blood and power."

"Finally, Earths defenders had men whose speed went above that of Hermes himself."

"Hey!" Hermes cried out in indignation.

"Forgive me Lord Hermes, but it's the truth." Hecate said in amusement. "Empowered by the Speed Force, the men who called themselves The Flash, from Jay Garrick, to Barry Allen, to Wally West, to others within the Allen and West Family, the power of the Speed Force has ensured that There will always be those with the Power to be faster than those who wrong the innocent. I give to you Barry Allen and Wally West reborn as Fred and George Weasley, Also known as The Flash and Impulse. There are other Heroes who are currently in Europe in waiting, but the League sent it's original founding members and certain members of their families in the hopes to fight by the Gods side and working and fighting beside their Demi-God cousins. To ensure that all life against the darkness can be saved. That the children of Magic and of the Gods will remain standing strong, together."

Zeus looked at the assembled Gods and their children including his own son Jason who nodded his head as Zeus looked back at Hecate and said, "I believe I speak for everyone when I say, welcome Children of Magic, join us."

**End of Sneak Peek Special. **

** Reason that I started this, being because I will be starting up a Harry Potter/D.C. Story of similar style spin-off but will be using Superman from Chris Reeves/Brandon Routh films with a bit of Justice League while using Batman Dark Knight mix without Batman The Dark Knight Rises. Movie made Batman turn his back on Gotham for years, Batman would never do that. So enjoy and prepare.**


End file.
